For Love Or For Money
by cottoncandy411
Summary: thanks for reading my story :D unfourtunately i have no time to finish it. plz immagine what will happen in the end xD
1. Send IT!

For Love Or For Money

**Disclaim: I do not own Gundam Seed, and the show, "For Love of For Money." which is actually a real reality show...kinda cheesy**

**Characters: Athrun 21, Kira 21...other guys are 21 also, mainly all from Gundam Seed.**

**Girls: Lunamaria, Cagalli, Fllay, Miriallia, Lacus, Gabriella apparently made up.. and Louise made up also. All of which are 21, if you were asking.**

**Summary: **Athrun Zala is chosen for the #1 hit reality show in the PLANTS, "For Love or For Money." Will he find true love in this cheesy show? Or end up losing and going home empty handed?

--Send it---

"Aw, come on Athrun," sighed his best friend, Kira. "You just have to enter for this show, every guy will be entering...it'll be fun!"

"I don't believe in reality tv." muttered Athrun, who was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Man, you're just plain boring..." Kira couldn't find the right words to say, he just wanted Athrun to have a good time. They were going to college together, and were dorm buddies.

Kira was a tall and handsome..or should I say HOT!-- erm that's for my friend. 21 yr. old guy. Messy brunette hair aroused his head and violet shades of colour filled his iris. He was naive and cheerful and blushed everytime he saw a really pretty girl. Athrun on the other hand was always serious, yet gentle. He had a soft heart, and was admired by many girls in the school. Athrun had long shaggy..not to mention shiny-- blue hair, emerald eyes, a strong build and a lean figure. He and Kira played in many sports and were named "Jocks of the year."

Kira was still begging Athrun to put his name in the draw.

"Come on Athrun, its not like your name will be chosen, lots of guys are entering, our chances are one in a million."

Athrun laughed, "ok, but I'm only doing this to stop your whining."

Kira smiled and grabbed a bag of chips on the counter, "I knew you'd have a change of heart."

Together they went out of the dorm and slipped their entry requests in the box. Other guys were putting theirs in too.

"Wow," sighed Athrun, "I never knew guys were so desperate."

Kira chuckled, "who knows, maybe you might be the lucky bachelor." Athrun managed to give his friend a weak smile and thought...

_Maybe,_

--5 weeks later---

It was a Saturday, and Athrun woke up from the smell of simmering bacon in the air. The light from the window caressed Athrun's face as he put his fingers through his hair.

"Wake up!" yelled Kira from the kitchen. Athrun got up and put on a pair of pants, _I wonder what the commotion is..._

Athrun went in the sitting room and sat down next to Kira, who had his eyes glued onto the screen.

"What's up Kira?"

"Oh, the news people are drawing the name for the bachelor." Athrun suddenly had a slight bit of interest in him. Kira put up the volume...it was already to the highest limit but he continued to push the button. Athrun covered his ears and grabbed the remote from Kira's hands. "Nervous?"

Kira nodded and continued to watch, a news reporter started to speak.

"Good Morning people!"

"Today we will be drawing the name of the person who will be the bachelor in "For Love Or For Money!"

"yay!" screamed Kira childishly. Athrun looked at him dumbfounded --_He sure seems excited..._

But before we do that, lets show the lucky women this lucky person will get to meet. --_oh brother..--_thought Athrun.

Lady number 1! She walked in the studio with her head up, she had a beautiful face and nice curves. " Lunamaria!"

Lady number 2! This girl had blonde shaggy hair and amber chocolate eyes. Kira snapped out of his hypnosis position and said,

"Hey thats!"

The news reporter continued, "Cagalli Yula Attha!"

"thats my sister!" finished Kira.

"How'd she get in there!" cried Athrun. Kira shrugged his shoulders and sighed. The news reporter continued, Cagalli was followed by Fllay, Miriallia, Lacus, Gabriella and Louise.

"Damn! The bachelor is so lucky." screamed Kira. Athrun yawned and let out a breath.

"You mean foolish, I mean this is just a stupid reality show."

The reporter took out the ballot for the bachelor. "Drumrolll please!"

Kira slapped his thighs and hooted. Athun just stood there and kept his eyes on the screan. _Note to self, get Kira to a doctor..._

"And the bachelor is..."

"Kira Yamato!" Kira yelled his own name out. The reporter opened the ballot and slightly grinned..

"Lucky Athrun Zala!"

Balloons fell in the background and reporters danced around. The girls were screaming, "Athrun woot woot, ATHRUN ZALA!" except for the blonde haired girl who sat in the corner.

Kira's jaw dropped until it touched the ground...It practically ripped off...in his immagination.

"ATHRUN! YOU WON!" Kira danced around, he dragged Athrun around in circles while Athrun growled.

"Aww, come on Athrun, you won...be happy!" Kira had a huge grin on his face, Athrun just sighed and slouched deeper into the couch.

He pointed to the screen, "See that girl, in the blonde?"

Kira nodded, "that's my sis.."

"I bet she's thinking the same as me... It's just a stupid reality tv show.."

Kira's smile turned into a laugh, he grabbed Athrun's shoulder and took him to the kitchen table.

"LETS EAT!"

"Great, I'm starving," mumbled Athrun.

_I thought our chances were one in a million... what did I get myself into?_

In the Plants studio, there was a lot of commotion. The girls were talking about the new bachelor.

"I bet he's cute!" yelled Lunamaria.

"Ya!" cried Fllay, "I'm gonna be his woman!"

"His woman?" snorted Gabriellia.

"Whatever," sighed Cagalli, "its just a stupid reality show..." She slouched deeper into her seat..

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Thats chapter one guys! I hope you like it..help me plan on what will happen next, criticism is greatly appreciated and so are positive comments. Thanks for reading!**

**cottoncandy411**


	2. Bachelor Blues

**Hey guys get ready for chapter 2! I wanna thank ritachi for my first review on this and for pointing out my mistake. Lunamarie is not Lunamarie..its Lunamaria. Thankies for that...I would've got flamed. K, I hope you like it 'cause I starting right now. Thanks to the others who sent me reviews too! O, and I forgot to say in the beginning that it was a boys only college. sry for the short notice!**

Bachelor Blues

"And the bachelor is..."

"Kira Yamato!" Kira yelled his own name out. The reporter opened the ballot and slightly grinned..

"Lucky Athrun Zala!"

_I thought our chances were one in a million... what did I get myself into?_

In the Plants studio, there was a lot of commotion. The girls were talking about the new bachelor.

"I bet he's cute!" yelled Lunamaria.

"Whatever," sighed Cagalli, "its just a stupid reality show..." She slouched deeper into her seat..

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Athrun was still thinking about yesterday's draw, many guys went up to their dorm room to congratulate him.

_It's just a stupid reality show...stupid reality show..._

Athrun and Kira walked down the halls to their next class, P.E. The change rooms were just around the hallway and they were half way there. "I wish the gym wasn't so far from our suite!" complained Kira. Athrun agreed it was like 2 miles away. Believe me, it was a huge school!

Finally after hours of what seemed like walking, they got to the change rooms. Kira and Athrun quickly got changed and headed for the door. A hand slapped his back, it was..

"Dearka, hi," muttered Athrun. Dearka had a tall and strong build, he had a slightly darker skin tone and blonde spiky hair.

"I want to say congrats man," he punched Athrun's shoulder and laughed his way out the door.

"Ya," said Dearka's dorm buddy Yzak, "congrats."

Dearka Elthman and Yzak Joule were close friends aswell, trying to steal Athrun and Kira's position as "Jocks of The Year" for a long time now.

"Those two," mumbled Kira, " I swear I'll pound them one day." Athrun laughed and followed Kira out of the change room.

Mr. Mwu La Fllaga was their teacher.

"Ok men, we will be playing tackle football today." he laughed and threw the football..perfect spiral. Athrun and Dearka went for it, but they ended up coliding with each other.

"OOF!" they both fell on the ground head first. The class laughed. Athrun shook his head, and couldn't control his patience any longer.

"Why can't you just get out of MY WAY!"

Dearka brought himself back up and tackled Athrun down.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" the class started, but the teacher broke it up. "Now people," sighed Mr. La Fllaga, "Break it up, Break it up!" Every came out of the mob and all you could see was Athrun and Dearka strangling each other. The teacher frowned and took them off of each other. Kira took Athrun, and Yzak took Dearka.

"Class is over," said the teacher firmly, "I want you 4 to stay right here, and after school, for a detention."

"Great," muttered Athrun.

"Oh, now now, is the bachelor tense?" Dearka smirked and punched Athrun's soldier.

"Don't touch him!" yelled Kira, and punched Dearka back.

"Fine then," muttered Dearka and sat on a near bench next to Yzak. Athrun was so fed up with this guy... _Is he jealous because I was the one chosen!_

An hour passed and they were still in the gym, finally the teacher came out of his room. "ok guys, you'll stay for an hour... then go back to your dorm rooms."

"Yes sir." they said in unison.

Dearka sat on the bench next to Kira and Yzak, while Athrun lay on the floor.

"Hey," said Dearka facing Athrun. "Whats it like..being the bachelor?"

_knew it..he was jealous, Athrun you're pure genius..._

Athrun smirked, "Actually, I have no idea, but I hate this I mean girls going all over you."

"That must be paradise," said Yzak aloud. Everyone looked at him, and Kira nodded. "Must be,"

None of these guys ever had girlfriends, I guess they've been in boy institutions for too long.

Dearka smiled, "Sorry I got you into this," he shook Athrun's hand and continued to grin.

"That's ok," said Athrun, "I'm bummed out..."

Kira chuckled, "I guess we all have the bachelor blues..."

The 4 laughed loudly and the teacher approached them, "What is this? A detention or a hyena hideout?"

Mr. La Fllaga's sarcasm was totally lame, and Yzak bursted out with laughter. Dearka slapped his head, and then they all laughed.

"Bachelor blues?" Athrun turned to Kira and smiled.

"Nah," chuckled Kira, "I take that back."

"Anyway," continued Mr. La Fllaga, "When are you going to the PLANTS Studio?"

"Not sure," Athrun shrugged his shoulders and thought somemore. _I wonder if I'll actually meet someone one day..without a script..._

"I think you should call them," suggested Dearka.

"Good idea Dearka," smiled Kira and handed Athrun his cellphone.

"Thanks," muttered Athrun. He dialed the number and waited for the phone to ring.

_CAGALLI POV..._

Cagalli was sitting in the studio, in the secretary's desk. She usually played around there, even though she wasn't supposed to. Abruptly the phone rang knocking Cagalli off her seat. "AACK!" she screamed, "stupid telephone.." _I wonder who could be calling..?_

She picked up the phone...anyway the secretary wasn't around. "Hello!"

_ATHRUN POV_

Athrun smiled at the sound of the girls voice. "Hi, I'm the bachelor and I wanted to know what time I should be there, you know for the reality show..?"

The girl didn't answer. "Hello!" asked Athrun, "hellooo!" The girl came back onto the phone.

"Sorry," she replied. _Finally...--thought Athrun_.

"Actually, I don't know for sure, lemme check." Cagalli flipped through the pages on the secretary's desk, ruining the organized look. --_great this woman is going to kill me--- _Cagalli didn't seem to hear that she was talking to herself.

"Pardon me?" asked Athrun with a confused tone. Kira was in the background anxiously waiting, finally he couldn't wait any longer, and grabbed the phone.

"Hey..." muttered Athrun. Kira yelled into the phone, "OK CAN YOU JUST TELL THIS GUY WHAT TIME YOU WILL BE FILMING?"

"Nice move Kira," smirked Yzak. Finally Cagalli found the page, "here it is... umm 4:00 p.m. Monday."

"Thanks," said Kira and hung up the phone. Athrun looked surprised at his best friend. "Where did the patient and naive Kira I knew go?"

"In one door and out the other," Kira chuckled and smiled, "Sorry, I was just getting tired of the long pauses, I wanted you to get it over with."

_CAGALLI POV_

_That guy was so impatient! _Cagalli ran her fingers through her hair and swung herself around her chair, round and round and round. Until she was stopped, "ehemm," said the voice. It was the secretary. Cagalli blushed.

"erm...sorry, I gotta go." She got out of the chair and ran out the door, leaving the secretary's binder unorganized. The secretary shook her head as she ran out, "That girl," muttered the secretary, "when will she learn..."

_ATHRUN POV_

The teacher came in and the detention was finally over.

"FINALLY!" the 4 said in unison. Mr. La Fllaga laughed and let them out of the gym. Yzak and Dearka waved their goodbyes to Kira and Athrun. As they parted their ways, Athrun let out a huge sigh.

"Whats wrong?" asked Kira.

"Nothing, its just that...nothing, I didn't want to be on this show in the first place."

"Hey," said Kira punching Athrun lightly and smiled, "Its just for a week right?"

Athrun smiled, "yes, thats a relief."

_CAGALLI POV_

Cagalli kept running until she reached the end of the hallway to her room. Lacus Clyne was standing in front of her.

"May I ask, is there something wrong?"

Cagalli shook her head and smiled, "nothing wrong my friend, just running away from the nasty secretary,"

Lacus let out a laugh, "I see you ruined her binder, again... or are you just nervous about this show."

"Nah," mumbled Cagalli, "it's all fake anyway."

"Ok," sighed Lacus, "but true love can be found anywhere."

"Whatever, I just want to get it over with and get big bucks."

Lacus laughed again and pushed Cagalli into their room. "let's get some sleep, shall we?"

Cagalli yawned and nodded. Proceeded into her huge room and let herself fall on the bed.

"Stupid reality show..." she muttered and fell asleep.

_ATHRUN POV_

"I'm going to get some sleep Kira," Athrun walked into his room and let himself fall on the bed.

"Stupid reality show...its so fake..its..yawn" he muttered and fell asleep.

Kira walked to the kitchen and noticed Athrun already asleep. Smiling he turned off the lights and went to his room.

_KIRA POV_

_Athrun is so lucky! He gets to meet girls and yet he thinks its a stupid reality show...every guy would die for that... Geez...I wonder how my sister got into it.--_he thought. He was still smiling, and kept it on until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_AUTHOR POV_

The four boys, Dearka, Yzak, Athrun and Kira already fell asleep in their dorms, and each had the bachelor blues. Especially Athrun, as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Athrun let out a sigh and once again critisized the show...

_I've got the Bachelor Blues..._

**A/N: Hey guys, I hoped you liked it, It was kinda boring. Anyway, It's 11:56 p.m. and I'm tired. C ya!**

**cottoncandy411**


	3. Getting There!

**Hey, I finally decided to write the next chapter, I wanted to thank all the other people who sent me reviews and advice. I hope you like it...**

**Disclaim: I do not own Gundam Seed, or the song "Into the Quiet Night".**

**a/n: I'm trying my best to add more detail. Ok, before I start, I want to tell ppl that there is no pairing yet...umm Athrun wouldn't accept this opportunity to be in the "For Love of For Money" if he had a girl would he? Same goes for the other guys, I think I said before that they've never had girlfriends..and they're 21! Oh well...**

Getting there...: Chapter 3

_CAGALLI POV_

Cagalli woke up in the middle of the night to get a drink. She just couldn't sleep. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. After she finished she decided to call Kira's cell. Dialing the number she thought about what she would say. _Hmm... Hi Kira! It's me Cagalli! no...hmm..hey, what's up?..guess who it is! Hmmm.._

Finally the phone started to ring and Cagalli waited for Kira to pick it up.

_ATHRUN POV_

The phone was still in Athrun's pocket, from the day Kira let him use it and it vibrated in his pants as it wrung a tune that Kira composed. Athrun sighed, feeling the vibration in his pocket and replied the call..half awake.

"Hello," Athrun sighed into the cell phone.

_CAGALLI POV_

"Hey Kira what's up?" asked Cagalli anxiously, she didn't seem to notice the difference between Athrun and Kira's voice..maybe she was also half awake. No one replied, the line was cut off.

_Maybe I got the wrong number..Never mind, might as well try again later._

She dropped her cup in the sink and went back to sleep. Finally, the sun had risen, it was 9:00 a.m. Cagalli woke up by the sound of Lacus' beautiful voice. She was singing "Into the Quiet Night".

"In this quiet night

I'm waiting for you

Forgetting the past

And dreaming of you"

Cagalli smiled and joined in with Lacus... as she sat up in bed.

"Time passes by,

And memories fade.

But time can't erase,

the love that we've made.

And the stars in the sky,

that I wish upon,

can't bring you back to my side.

Though you're not here with me,

I dream of the day,

we'll meet again.

Hold me close,

so deep in your heart.

I will find you,

no matter where I have to go and..

Dream of you,

for I will be there.

Follow the stars that lead,

Into the quiet night."

Cagalli smiled.--_Lacus and I make a great duet..._

She shook her hair from side to side and scratched her head. The sun gently touched her face as she opened the blinds, then she heard footsteps approaching. --_Lacus...--_

Cagalli turned around to see her friend and smiled. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, I did thank you," Lacus smiled back and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Did you?"

Cagalli shook her head and sat on her bed, she looked around the room then at Lacus then at the window. _Still don't get why Kira hung up...I'm sure it was his number..._

_How can I get a good rest, if all I want is to get out of here..._

"Did you hear Cagalli?" whispered Lacus.

"What?"

Lacus continued and smiled,"The bachelor is coming today..."

Cagalli's smile turned into a look of disgust.

"Umm, do you really think I care?" She thought about what happened yesterday,

_Lacus! I actually had to talk to this bachelor guy yesterday..erm..even though I wasn't supposed to be there.. But anyway, from my first impression of him, he's impatient and rude! I shouldn't tell her about the guy..her hopes are so high on him..these first impressions will just make her upset..._

Lacus frowned, walked up to Cagalli and put her hand on her shoulder. "What's up with you these days?"

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I don't know Lacus, I guess I'm nervous," _I can't believe I just said that..._

Lacus shook her head, " Hey everyone gets nervous, even I do sometimes..."

_Maybe I really am nervous about this whole thing..but I still think its a stupid show..._

Cagalli instantly lit up, "I have an idea, why don't we go visit my brother?"

"But the filming starts today..." sighed Lacus, "maybe another time,"

"Ok suit yourself, you're missing out on fun.." Cagalli got up and brushed her hair. Lacus chuckled and went out of Cagalli's room and smiled, she had never seen Cagalli all happy before, except for yesterday... Cagalli put on her favourite jeans and army tank top. She grabbed her cell and keys, and headed out the door. Lacus stopped her, "wait, Cagalli!"

"Ya?" she was anxious to surprise Kira.

"Just be back here before 4:00 p.m., you don't want to be late do you?"

"Ya, sure thing," Cagalli smiled and set her alarm on her Timex watch, forgetting that the alarm on her watch was broken. "I won't be late..I promise."

Lacus smiled as she lead Cagalli out,

"Have a nice time!"

"I will!" Cagalli screamed from the elevator.

She went to the basement to get her car. It was a black Mustang, a gift from her father. She went in, started the car, put on the radio, and headed to the "boys only college", The Archangel Academy. It was a 4 hour drive to the college..but I guess Cagalli didn't seem to mind...---_great, I'm going to run out of gas!_

_ARCHANGEL ACADEMY_

Athrun and Kira were eating in the sitting room when someone knocked on their door. "I'll get that," said Kira with a piece of egg hanging from his shirt. He got up from the couch and unlocked the door.

_I wonder who that could be..?_

A teacher stood in the doorway and smiled, "you have a special guest..."

"But sir, no one called me to visit." Kira replied. The teacher moved out of the way and a person with a hat tackled him down.

"SURPRISE!" Cagalli fell next to her brother and laughed.

"Hey," cried Kira as he rubbed his head, "Why'd you do tha--" he stopped and his eyes widened, "Ccaggalli.."

Cagalli nodded her head and took off her hat, "I'm here, and believe me I wasted practically all my gas and.." she noticed Kira's face turning pale, "what's up Kira?" Kira stood frozen and hugged her..tight...

"Ow, ow!" she laughed, "you're crushing my bones..."

Kira let go of her and smile, "I'm sorry, but it's been a long time since seen you,"

"Ya," Cagalli sighed, "I feel the same way," she hugged her brother again and someone came in.

"Hey, am I ruining the moment Kira?" Athrun asked quietly. His voice went into Cagalli's mind and reminded her of the voice she heard when she was trying to call Kira in the morning...erm..maybe she wasn't half asleep after all. Kira smiled as Cagalli let go of him.

"No, we were just about finished."

Cagalli looked at Athrun from head to toe--_This guy looks decent, his blue hair, his emerald eyes.._.

Kira felt awkward at the silence and volunteered to begin the conversation.

"So, Cagalli, meet my friend Athrun, Athrun meet my sister Cagalli," Athrun took a hold of Cagalli's hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you." Cagalli blushed and found herself falling for this guy. Lacus' words came back to annoy her, _remember Cagalli; true love can be found anywhere..._

Cagalli snapped out of her moment and shook his hand too, "Nice to meet you Athrun..."

_Wait...did Kira just say Athrun! Athrun Zala... the bachelor? I gotta ask him, maybe its just a coincidence..._

"Athrun Zala!" blurted out Cagalli, and quickly covered her mouth.

"She must be a huge fan," Kira chuckled.

"Umm, I got to go..." Cagalli headed out the door, Athrun grabbed her wrists. "Wait!"

Cagalli turned her head so that she couldn't see him. Athrun gently turned her head around, "Hey, if you came to see Kira, why don't you stay a while, I mean its not like their filming right now..its just 4:30-----" he paused, and Cagalli's eyes widened, "4:30!" --_time goes so fast..and I just came, why didn't my watch beep!_ Then she realized…_Dammit I broke my watch when I fell off the secretary's desk yesterday…_

At that time, Athrun realized that he was also late...and let go of Cagalli, she ran out of the door... _Lacus is going to kill me!_

"Bye Kira, Bye Athrun!"

"Hey wait!" Athrun screamed as she ran for the door. _Great I have no ride, my car's out of gas... and Kira doesn't have a car.._

"Great I'm late!"

Kira looked at his friend and handed him his stuff.. "Here, I prepared it yesterday, just incase you forgot..and I guess you..well..forgot."

"Bbbut..how did you, when did you...never mind thanks Kira, I have a ride to catch up to!" Athrun ran out the door and into the parking lot, he looked around and found Cagalli in her car about to go.

"Hey?" he screamed trying to catch a breath, Cagalli turned her head and saw Athrun coming her way. _What does he want!_

"Can I please get a ride?"

Cagalli felt sorry for the guy and let him in, "get in the car,"

Athrun smiled and closed the door as he sat down. "Thanks, I need to make it up to you,"

Cagalli forced herself to smile and then turned away.--_you better..Lacus is gonna hate me for this..._

As they were on their way to the PLANTS studio, Athrun was checking his bag. --_Wow, Kira actually managed to get all the things I needed in here, camera, underwear, shirts, and pants..._

Cagalli's stomach growled and she blushed. "How embarrassing," she muttered. Athrun chuckled, "May I suggest going over there?" He pointed to a restaurant near by.

"Good idea, I'm starving I hardly ate breakfast."

Athrun smiled, "my treat?"

"Actually I think we should be heading back to the studio, we're going to be late."

"Ok then," Athrun sighed and put his fingers through his hair.

Cagalli smiled and her cell phone rang, she reached for her bag but Athrun took it.

"Hey!" she cried as she drove the car. Athrun smiled, "we're on the freeway, and the driver should concentrate on the road, let me get it."

Cagalli grunted, "ok,"

_--Wow Kira's friend, I mean the bachelor is kinda proved his first impressions wrong..._

Athrun replied the ringing cell, "Hello,"

It was Lacus and she was worried about Cagalli, "Hello Cagalli?"

"This isn't Cagalli, but she's on the freeway right now to the studio, I asked her to give me a ride..I'm the bachelor..and we're kinda late.."

"But where's Caga---"

Athrun turned off Cagalli's cell before Lacus could finish her sentence. Cagalli turned on the music it was 50 Cent, Candy Shop.

Athrun and Cagalli finally got to the studio and found Lacus at the door. Lacus headed straight for Cagalli.

"Oh Cagalli!" Lacus hugged her tightly, "I was so worried." Cagalli rubbed Lacus' back and smiled. "I'm here now, there's nothing to worry about." Lacus smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Since the bachelor wasn't here on time, the filming will start tomorrow."

Cagalli laughed, "well the bachelor is here now, he was my brother's room mate at the college dorms."

"Isn't that a coincidence," Lacus chuckled and shook Athrun's hand. "Nice to meet you sir."

Athrun smiled and kissed her hand, "Nice to meet you too,"

_He's just being a gentleman...right?--_Cagalli didn't seem to be enjoying this scene. Lacus pulled Cagalli and Athrun into the room and made them sit down.

"So Cagalli, how was your trip to Kira's?"

"It was great," muttered Cagalli, she lost interest in the whole day and got up from her seat. "May I be excused?"

"Of course," said Athrun, "but, aren't you hungry?" Cagalli blushed again as her stomach grumbled, this time even louder. Lacus let out a loud laugh and got her friend something to eat.

"This is so embarrassing," she blushed and sat back down. Athrun laughed, "I want to thank you again for bringing me here, although I didn't really want to come in the first place."

"No problem..." she muttered, "Lacus did you get anything for your dying friend?" Lacus smiled and handed Cagalli a plate of ham and rice. "Here you go Cagalli dear, eat it up before you actually die of starvation." All three of them laughed at the table. Cagalli started a new conversation trying to catch a breath. "So where are the other girls?"

"Well, umm, they went back to their rooms when they found out that the bachelor wasn't here." Cagalli and Lacus glared at Athrun like he was some kind of intruder. "ehe..sorry," Athrun pathetically apologized, and grinned.

_Wow that smile..it actually makes him look…good, I mean, HOT, I mean..no Cagalli what are you thinking?_

Athrun got up from his seat, "Well I guess I have to notify the secretary that I'm here?" Lacus and Cagalli nodded smiling.

"Well thanks ladies,"

"Whatever," Cagalli sighed as Athrun left their room and went to the office.

"He's pretty cute Cagalli, not to mention a real gentleman."

"Ya,ya.." Cagalli sighed and finished the last portions of her meal.

"Thanks Lacus, I'm gonna go watch t.v."

"Ok."

Athrun walked to the secretary counter, the place was huge, and he was surprised that he actually found his way. "Hi," he smiled and the secretary looked up. The secretary looked as if she was in her 30's and had fuzzy purple hair. "How can I help a young man like you?" she blushed and started flipping through her binder. She continued, "well if you are looking to be the bachelor--" Athrun stopped her and said, "I'm Athrun, Athrun Zala, the bachelor."

The secretary turned crimson red, "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I'll call the producer," She picked up the phone and pressed one of the buttons,

"Yes hello, Mr. Waltfield the bachelor is here."

"Really, well send him down to my office at once."

"Yes sir." the secretary hung up the phone and led Athrun to the producer's office. Athrun opened the door, a man was sitting in his desk reading a novel and smoking a cigar. "You wanted to see me sir?" The man put his novel down and smiled, "Come on in,"

Athrun made his way into the smoky smelling room. The only time he had been exposed to a cigar was at his father's work. He coughed his way to the seat.

"So, you're the bachelor...you were late," he frowned and had a look of curiosity on his face.

"I'm sorry sir," replied Athrun and looked around, "I didn't have a ride..."

"Oh well, it upset the girls pretty much, but I guess we'll have to start tomorrow." Mr. Waltfield replied and put down his cigar. "Here's the keys to your room,"

"Thank you sir," he smiled and went out of the office. He was on his way to his room, when he heard two voices coming from the room Kira's sister was in.

_Cagalli…Lacus…_

"Follow the stars that lead,

Into the quiet night..."

_Wow they're a good duet pair...Then he remembered how Kira would talk about his sister's singing and the time she sent him a song._

Finally he found his room and opened the door. Athrun took a step inside and closed the door. "Wow," he sighed, "Not too shabby if I say so myself..." It was a pearl coloured room with a king-sized bed, a kitchen, a washroom and a plasma t.v!

He laughed and went to his room making himself comfortable.

"I'm finally here...and I'll be stuck here for a week... great,"

Meanwhile Lacus and Cagalli finished writing the theme song for the show...

Get ready for a brand new day,

You will find true love.

Come into our arms and and say,

Check out our personaliteahs...

O ya...

Give me your love and I'll be so true.

Choose me o hot one cause I'll be there for you.

No me! No me! NO me! Whatever!

Get ready for a brand new day,

You will find true love..

and with the script we say,

Watch For Love or For Money...

today!

Cagalli laughed, "That's such a cheesy theme song...it doesn't even match the show's actual meaning!" Lacus laughed along with her, "At least the end does!"

Finally their laughing came to an end. Cagalli grabbed the script on the counter and read it... she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw day 5.

Day 5 script:

Athrun makes out with Cagalli on their date and make others jealous...

Cagalli dropped her script and fainted on the chair... Lacus saw her friend faint and let Cagalli rest her head on her shoulders. _I wonder what made her faint..._

Lacus noticed that Cagalli was holding the script, she read it aloud, "Script for Day 5, Athrun makes out with Cagalli while others get... ATHRUN MAKES OUT WITH CAGALLI!"

**a/n: Ok...it was rushed I agree, But I couldn't find a way to end this...If I kept going it would get dull. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys...I feel so bad... Please..critisize me... Actually I kinda like the theme song..LOL!**

**cottoncandy411**


	4. Let the fun begin!

**Hey guys I'm back, sorry it took awhile, but I was trying to figure up what should happen on the first show..It might be boring because nothing seemed to be popping up in this head of mine... So for the next episode, please give me suggestions so that I can get this story finished! **

Chapter 4: Let the fun begin...

Lacus woke up to find herself on the couch, remembering yesterday's incident with the script. She looked at it over and over again. _Cagalli must be pretty bummed because of this._ She looked over at Cagalli who was sleeping on her shoulder and smiled, _She deserves a good rest. _Lacus was about to make some breakfast for her friend when...

"O Athrun," the sleeping Cagalli muttered, "Athrun..."

_Did she just say Athrun...? _Lacus had a confused look on her face, when the phone rang.

"Hello," Lacus picked up the phone hastily, trying to ignore what Cagalli was muttering.

"Hi, is Cagalli there? I'm her brother Kira, Kira Yamato."

"Well, Mr. Yamato, she's sleeping right now, but I'd kindly take your message."

"Well, umm, just tell her to call me back, bye."

Lacus hung up the phone and went to the kitchen, the morning sun shone through the window as she cooked. Lacus began to hum the theme song. Finally Cagalli woke up from her sleep. Finding herself on the couch with a crumpled script. _O yeah, day 5... the thought of actually making out with that guy was weird..I mean it was planned but, still, it was weird._ Lacus came out of the kitchen with a pink apron on. "So you're awake?"

Cagalli nodded, "You know last night," she had a hint of hesitation in her voice but continued, "the producers are gonna get a piece of my mind." Lacus stopped her angered friend, "Lets eat, I'm starving!"

Cagalli glanced over at the table looking at all the food Lacus prepared. She sighed in awe. "This is great Lacus...thanks,"

Lacus smiled at her friend's happiness and handed her a plate of pancakes.

Meanwhile at _ARCHANGEL ACADEMY..._

Kira was working on his class presentation debate, "Should kids learn addition in kindergarten," Kira sighed and looked at the telephone, Cagalli hadn't called him back yet. He read over his debate and set it down on the table, "well, that should do for now, I guess." Kira and Cagalli have been separated for a long time, ever since she moved away to the PLANTS. Kira looked around, his dorm was still the same. Sitting room, kitchen, his room and Athrun's. He sighed wishing he went with Athrun to the studio, there was nothing to do. _Its only 7 weeks Kira...7 weeks..then we can get back to sports and stuff..._

Kira's cell rang and he picked it up, it was Dearka. "What up?"

"nothing,"replied the sighing Dearka. Kira played around with his pen while talking. Dearka continued, "well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Yzak to watch the program...its starts today!"

Kira's lips turned into a huge smile, "Ya, sure, I forgot about that, see you at 3 then."

"Ya," Kira hung up and walked around his room. _I wonder how Athrun's doing.."_

_STUDIO_

"Places people, Places!" Mr. Waltfield hollered, running around the room. Cagalli and Lacus were in the make-up room with the other girls. Cagalli frowned, "I hate make-up!" she hollered at the lady. The lady frowned as well and continued to apply. Lacus on the other hand was enjoying herself.

"Make me wear a tight dress..." Fllay walked into the make-up room twirling her hair while talking on her cell, "WHAT!" she flipped her cell phone off and grunted. Lunamaria, Gabriella and Louise whispered to themselves.." Fllay is so spoiled.."

"I agree," said a voice behind them, it was Miriallia and she had a huge grin on her face. Fllay glared at her close friend and tugged her on the arm, "Help me pick the clothes to wear.." Miriallia shrugged her shoulders and tagged along. Mr. Waltfield popped his head into the girls room, "Are you ladies ready yet?"

"Yes sir..we're coming!" they all said in unison and lined up in front of the door. Mr. Waltfield was running around the place screaming. Lunamaria was in shock, "is this how all producers act?" Cagalli laughed, "I guess he can't keep himself relaxed."

"Where's Athrun, Where's the bachelor?" the producer was still running around in circles.

"I'm here," said a masculine voice. Athrun ran into the studio center, he was wearing a green turtleneck sweater and beige khaki pants.

Fllay looked at him with awe, and ran up to him.

"Hi there hotty,"

Athrun blushed at her words and scratched his head, "hi..."

Miriallia took Fllay away from him, "Sorry she's a bit obsessed, hi I'm Miriallia,"

"Hi..." he felt awkward around all these girls.

"And I'm Gabriellia,"

"And I'm Louise,"

"Lunamaria,"

"Fllay, remember that hotty..." she blew a kiss at him and played around with her hair. Cagalli laughed at their desperate moves, and so did Lacus.

"Ok ok," the producer said in haste, "now that everyone knows each other, lets start. First you will be interviewed, talk about yourselves for a minute, just brief.O ya..and its on your script."

The camera got in front of them and one by one they started..the show started.

_ARCHANGEL ACADEMY_

Yzak scurried around the kitchen preparing the snacks for the show. "Don't forget to make some popcorn Yzak!" Dearka hollered from the washroom door loud enough for everyone to hear. _I wonder what's keeping Kira.._

Then there was a knock on the door. "Get that Dearka!" Dearka got out of the bathroom and opened the door with his hair all messed up. "Umm..nice hair?"

"Kira, you're late!" Yzak screamed from the kitchen as he took out the popcorn from the microwave, he was wearing a pink apron that said "Barbie Girl." Kira smirked at what Yzak had on and Yzak blushed, "It's not what you think..."

"Who cares if he's late, hurry up the shows on!" Dearka quickly turned on the t.v and the 3 of them anxiously sat on the couch, fully loaded with Yzak's snack preparations.

The show started off with a narrators voice.

"One guy is chosen, 7 girls, and 7 days of love. Welcome the show FOR LOVE OR FOR MONEY!" Instantly 7 girls came up on the stage, "presenting Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia, Fllay, Gabriella, Lunamaria and Louise!"

The theme song started and Athrun began the song,

"Get ready for a brand new day!"

Lunamaria: "You will find true love."

All: "Come into our arms and say, check out our personaliteahs!"

Athrun: "O ya..."

Cagalli and Lacus: "Give me your love, and I'll be so true.."

Fllay: "Choose me o hot one, cause I'll be there for you.." _Athrun shivered in the background.._

Miriallia: "No me!"

Gabriella: "No me!"

Lunamaria: "No me!"

Cagalli: "Whatever!"

Lacus: "Get ready for a brand new day, you will find true love.."

All: "And with the script we say,"

Fllay and Athrun: "Watch For Love of For Money..."

All: "Today!" _at the end of the theme song the girls tackled Athrun down._

The narrator came back, "This program will be back after the message..."

Kira munched on his popcorn anxiously waiting for the show to come up again.. _why does there have to be friggin messages! _While the Charmin commercial came on the 3 talked about the show..at least Dearka and Kira. Yzak was in the background singing and dancing with the commercial.

"What a freak.." muttered Kira, and Dearka laughed.

_Ooh less is more! Less is more! It's better than the regular kitten brand for sure...! What you used to love now you're gonna adore..Charmin ultra..makes my butt sore!_

Dearka stopped him, "Yzak, isn't it less is more?" Yzak stopped and grunted..."ya ...so what!"

"Ok, ok..." Kira stopped them, "The shows coming up again!"

The show came up again, Yzak, Dearka and Kira had their eyes permanently glued to the screen. (a/n: umm when the 3 talk its italic, when Athrun's thinking i'll make it italic bold...ok?)

The narrator came back, "Let me introduce your host Shinn!"

"Hey guys!" Shinn waved to the camera, "I'm Shinn, your host for today, but who cares right! Let the show get started!" Scenes of the house that the girls were staying in, Athrun's room and the beautiful landscape were shown.

Then the camera angled at Athrun, Athrun walked towards the camera and sat down. "Hi, (bits of the script Athrun was holding were showing in the scene). I'm the bachelor Athrun Zala, I'm ready for a nnew ppartner and I'm looking forward to being on this... show? What producer! Umm sorry," Athrun pathetically smiled and waved a hi. **_Stupid script!_**

_**That is totally not what I was going to say...!**_

_Kira, Dearka and Yzak sweat dropped at Athrun's mistake..._

Athrun continued, "I'm a 21 yr. old football star and still going to college and single..." Athrun winked at the camera..(Following the script) and flashed a cute smile (following the script...).

The host came up to Athrun and shook his hand, "Congratulations, you will now be meeting the ladies." _they're all so hott man!--dearka whispered. ya--kira managed to sigh out loud and take a breath. shuddap!--yzak muttered--I'm watching!_

The host led Athrun to the room where the ladies were sitting. "This is Lacus Clyne," Lacus smiled in the background and tossed her hair around (erm..following the script). She was wearing a pink dress that hugged her curves and had her hair curled to the end. _wow--thought kira--she's hot!_

The host continued, "This is Miriallia Haww," Miriallia nodded her head and giggled (supposedly not in the script..). Her shiny brunette hair was straitened to perfection. She wore an orange flared skirt and a white blouse. _Dearka awed at her beauty---she's pretty..I mean, she could be a model with me...if only I was there._

"I'm Fllay Allster!" Fllay pushed the host to the floor making him scream. (Not in the script...) **_what's her problem!_** Fllay wore a spaghetti strapped tang top that was really tight...I mean really tight, her breasts were already trying to get bulge out of the tightness. She also wore a matching light green short skirt. _Yzak smirked..she's sexy and controlling rawr... Kira and Dearka moved away from him a little..._

Since the host was practically injured, Gabriella popped into the camera, "Hi! I'm Gabriellia! What's up?" Louise popped in with her friend as well, "I'm Louise, yehaw!" (Umm, no one is really following the script...ever since Fllay knocked out the host..). Lunamaria also bumped into the camera (that's the script now!). "Hi, I'm Lunamaria, and I'm gonna rock your world..!" she giggled a bit and tossed her hair from side to side. She was wearing navy jeans and a black frilly blouse. The host managed to get up from the accident with booboos everywhere, "and lastly Cagalli," he pointed one index finger in the air and fainted making Cagalli catch him. "Hi I'm Cagalli," Cagalli dropped the host making him scream again and walked up to Athrun shaking his hand. **_Good...that's on the script..._**

Cagalli didn't really wear what you'd call a dress. More like dress pants and a nice frilly blose with a pink undershirt (more of Lacus' idea), her hair was in a bun and her make-up brought out her eyes. **_She looks radiant... blush blush..._**

_wow sis..u look--great.._

All the girls went in a line and pointed at Athrun, "AND WE WANT YOU!"

The host all of a sudden came out of nowhere in a wheel chair, "Now people! You've met all the girls and Athurn Zala stay tuned for the next episode, when Athrun gives his first impression rose and the first elimination!"

The show ended with the credits and... "CUT!" Mr. Waltfield grinned from ear to ear...

Athrun fell into the nearby chair and sighed, **_I can't believe I just did that!..._**

The girls sat on the studio chairs and had their chatting session..

"Wow Fllay!" cried Gabriellia and Louise, "You really know how to **tackle** hosts down!" Everyone bursts out in laughter.

"Ya," Lacus tried to catch a breath and hung onto Cagalli's shoulders..."Cagalli, you do look very lovely today..." Everyone nodded and she turned her head away to see Athrun staring at her. _Why is Athrun staring at me!_

_ARCHANGEL ACADEMY_

Dearka, Kira and Yzak were still munching on popcorn while the credits were on. "Wasn't Athrun the lucky guy," Dearka laughed and pushed Yzak aside. "I think Lacus Clyne is pretty," said Kira aloud.

"That goody-two shoes!" Yzak burst out with laughter and slapped Kira's back. "i'd rather take that Fllay girl...did you see her power, rawr.." Dearka and Kira backed away..yet again.

"How about you Dearka?" asked Kira, "Who did you take liking to?"

"Umm..that girl, Mir.? or something?"

Kira and Yzak smiled as they turned off the t.v.

_STUDIO_

All the girls left for a night out, but Fllay stayed behind with Athrun coincidentally. Fllay had a couple of drinks becauseeverytime Athrun would look up, he'd see her drinking.Athrun didn't seem to mind at the moment since hewas busy reading over his script, so was Fllay. Fllay smiled at her script until she saw Day 5.. she read it aloud, "ATHRUN MAKES OUT WITH CAGALLI!" Athrun looked at her with curiosity, "Whats wrong..erm...Fllay?" he was totally scared of this girl. Fllay hastily flipped the pages looking for parts with her and Athrun alone.

_ahh..here it is, _Fllay smirked reading her part, "O Athrun take me, take me and never leave me..." **_What is up with this girl...?_**

Fllay walked up to Athrun and jumped on his lap, feeling his chest. **_THIS IS SOO NOT RIGHT!_** Athrun shivered he felt her breasts on top of him, Fllay was on top of him... she continued with her part, making it happen at the moment. "O Athrun kiss me, and make me want more of you.."** _I guess she's drunk..._**

Athrun shuddered at the sound of her voice. Fllay took off her top, and all you could see was her strapless bra, hugging her breasts. Athrun made a mistake to look at them, and Fllay forcefully kissed him. Athrun tried pushing her off but her cling was too tight. "Fllay...stop.." He could hear voices coming up the hallway. _**She is totally drunk!**_

They were coming closer and the door knob was turning, "haha, if you hadn't spilled the ice cream on Shinn I wouldn't of had to pay!" It was Cagalli and Lacus, they waved their byes to Lunamaria, Gabriella, Louise and Miriallia as they turned the knob. "Hi Ath--" Cagalli felt her heart pump faster and felt a fiery burning pain lingering in her chest._Why do I feel this way?_Lacus shivered at the scene that they were glued on to. Fllay was on top of Athrun, topless and kissing him.

_What is he doing..WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH ATHRUN!_

Cagalli had enough of this scene. Athrun sighed, "Cagalli its not what you think...Fllay get off of me!" Lacus took the drunkenness Fllay off him and brought her up to her room, leaving Cagalli alone with Athrun. "I'll be back," she whispered and went out the door.

"So...Athrun Zala," Cagalli smirked, "Is this how you make it up to me?"

_**GOD I HATE FLLAY! I JUST HATE HER!**_

Cagalli pointed her index finger towards him "Athrun, I thought I liked you, but I guess not.." she smirked, put her hands on her hips and headed towards the door.

"Cagalli wait!" Athrun grabbed her wrists,"I think I like you too." He took her into his arms and gave her a deepening kiss. **_This feels so..right..._**

Cagalli broke the kiss and pushed Athrun away. _that was nice... but... _A loud smack could be heard from the hallway. Athrun touched his cheek as Cagalli ran out the door. _Did that guy actually kiss me! Why am I reacting to this scene like this?_

**_Did I just..kiss her!_**

_Did I just kiss him..then...slap him!_ Lacus found Cagalli leaning against their door. "Are you alright!" She brought Cagalli into the room and let her lay down on the bed, she was breathing heavily. Lacus sat in the chair and went to sleep. Suddenly the phone rang.. Cagalli couldn't believe what was happening, she quickly picked up the phone still feeling the burning pain in her chest. "Cagalli," the voice from the other end seemed to ease her pain... She replied to the voice automatically and cried, "KIRA!"

**Hey guys! I kinda erased the other chapter 4, replacing it with this. I kinda changed the way Cagalli was, because she was slightly OOC. Ummm, she shouldn't really cry over a crush..she's boyish. So I hoped u liked the adjustments..I solved the Fllay drunk part...**

**cottoncandy411**


	5. Secret Eh?

Chapter 5: SECRETS EH?

**a/n: Well I'm kinda in the middle of practicing piano, and writing this chapter. Sorry..umm Yzak was a bit OOC in the last chapter..as Susan said. O ya... Fllay was being a slut..like many of the reviews said..I agree, but to tell you the truth..she wasn't drunk..I was going to say that she acted drunk, bad editing... Weird but o well..the next chapter is here so FORGET IT! I hope you like it...read read read! -THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE U PPL! This chapter doesn't have the next episode… O and..Cagalli was a bit OOC, as some of u said, she shouldn't be crying/ sobbing over a crush, so I changed the 4th chapter a little, u may want to read it again, just so that u don't get confused with the changes. Athrun's thoughts are in italic bold k? Well in the episode…**

**(A/N: preview from last chapter)**

_Suddenly the phone rang... Cagalli couldn't believe what was happening, she quickly picked up the phone still feeling the burning pain in her chest. "Cagalli," the voice from the other end seemed to ease her pain... She replied to the voice automatically and cried, "KIRA!"_

CHAPTER 5 STARTING:

Cagalli continued to feel the pain, while the flashback of Athrun and Fllay played in her head.

---Flashback---

_"Haha, if you hadn't spilled the ice cream on Shinn I wouldn't of had to pay!" Lacus and I waved our byes to Lunamaria, Gabriella, Louise and Miriallia as I turned the knob. "Hi Ath--" I felt my heart pump faster and felt a fiery burning pain lingering in my chest. Why do I feel this way? Lacus shivered at the scene that they were glued on to. Fllay was on top of Athrun._

_What is he doing…WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH ATHRUN!_

_I had enough of this scene. Athrun sighed, "Cagalli its not what you think...Fllay get off of me!" Lacus helped takeoff the **'seemingly'** drunkenness Fllay off him and brought her up to her room, leaving me alone with Athrun. "I'll be back," she whispered and went out the door. I was going to follow Lacus when..._

_"Cagalli wait!" Athrun grabbed her wrists,"I think I like you too." He took me into his arms and gave me a deepening kiss._

_I broke the kiss and pushed Athrun away. That was nice... but... A loud smack could be heard from the hallway. Athrun touched his cheek as I ran out the door. Did that guy actually kiss me! Why am I reacting to this scene like this?_

_--End--_

Kira was still on the other end of the line, wondering why she sounded so hurt... "What's wrong Cags?" There was a wall of silence lingering between them. "O Kira! I'm so glad you called me, Athrun was such a jerk!" _Well, I don't know the whole story..but..OMG! Fllay was on top of him! He is such a freak!_

"Athrun..a jerk?" Cagalli's explanation didn't really sound like Athrun, but he had to believe her, her voice sounded cold. "So do you want me to come and visit?"

"Please, Kira..." Cagalli muttered and hung up the phone. She went back to bed and nuzzled her face into her pillow. Lacus woke up in her chair, she was next to Cagalli's bed. "Cagalli?" Lacus looked around to see Cagalli staring at the ceiling. "Cagalli are you okay?" She put an arm around her friend and comforted her. Cagalli nodded, and clenched her fists. _Why doesn't this pain go away! Do I actually like this jerk?_

Lacus smiled and continued to rub her shoulder, "I'm sure that Athrun had no part in this situation, it was all Fllay's doing...you know how she can be at times." Cagalli's eyes were staring into space, but took her friends words to heart. _Maybe it wasn't his entire fault... but what was that kiss all about? Am I…no I can't be...nah..._

_ARCHANGEL ACADEMY_

Kira hung up the phone and sighed. He wondered why she'd call his best friend a 'jerk'. _I mean, go ahead and call him stupid when needed, but jerk?_ Kira quickly got up, he was very sleepy and it was around 1:00 a.m. He searched for his pants and put on a shirt. _No time to comb my hair...o well. _He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was all messy and his shirt had buttons that weren't closed yet. He didn't seem to care at the moment, so he grabbed Athrun's car keys on the counter and went out of his dorm. Across the hallway he could see a person walking towards him, waving his hands in the air. "Kira!" the person whispered from the other side. Finally the person stepped into the light and Kira made out who it was, it was Dearka. "Dearka what are you doing up so early shouldn't you be sleeping?" Dearka smiled and scratched his head... "Well its kinda a long story…ehe…" Dearka thought about it for a moment before he was going to tell Kira.

Flashback..

_After Kira left the male bonding group (after the show)... _

_"Yzak! Help me clean up there are popcorn pieces everywhere!" Yzak looked at Dearka and smirked, "you're telling me to help you?" Dearka smirked back, "well, duh princess Yzak." Yzak fumed red at the word 'princess'. Dearka stuck his tongue out like a four-year-old and continued to clean with his nose held high in the air, "fine, if you don't want to help then be that way." Yzak looked at Dearka again, "since when were you into cleaning?" Dearka sighed and once again stuck out his tongue, "Yzak you're such a lazy ass," Yzak fumed when Dearka called him an ass, "GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING IN THIS DORM EVER AGAIN...AND I'm NOT A DONKEY! OR A PRINCESS! A PRINCE MAYBE BUT NOT AN ASS LIKE YOU!" Yzak kicked him out of the room and left Dearka outside the dorm room with nothing on except pj's. **Sheesh...Yzak takes things so seriously...**_

_End--_

Dearka sighed at the thought of telling Kira so he didn't explain, "you?"

"Cagalli called, she wants me over at her place right now,"

"Cagalli?" Dearka had a confused look on his face, "who's that?" Kira smiled, " a sister." Dearka smiled back and scratched his head _wow he has a sister_, "say can I come? I have nothing to do anyway...Yzak kinda kicked me out for the night." Kira laughed, "Ya sure, but I'm taking Athrun's car." Kira and Dearka went into the elevator that was leading them into the basement. "Press A5," Kira sighed as he put his head back on the elevator wall.

"So, why are you and Yzak always so rude to Athrun and I?" Dearka looked puzzled at his question then laughed. "It's nothing really, just a few revenge attempts...nothing more." Kira chuckled at his answer, _revenge attempts?_ "So what did we actually do to you?" Dearka sighed, "well I guess we wanted to prove that we were better and you sucked, but I'm guessing its the other way around." Kira chuckled once again, "really? Is that the reason?"

Dearka smirked at his reply, and the elevator opened to floor A5. Kira led the way to Athrun's car..._where is that blue Mercedes?_

I guess he didn't notice the car right in front of him..._Note to self, get an eye appointment._

He looked around for it searching every where, passing Athrun's car 4 times. Dearka laughed in the background at Kira's foolishness, the car was practically right in front of them. "What are you laughing at?" Kira blurted out. Dearka breathed for air, "O its nothing Mr. Yamato…It's just that…the car..."

"Yes, yes?" Kira was so anxious to find Athrun's car; he wanted to see Cagalli. Dearka continued, "the car is right in front of you!" Dearka burst out in laughter again and Kira sighed. _I guess I really do need to get my eyes checked._ "O thanks Dearka," he got into the car and let Dearka in. He slid in the key, starting the engine but it didn't seem to work. _What is wrong with Athrun's car! Why isn't the engine starting! _Dearka looked at the gas thing...(a/n: what's that thing where it shows u the gas, how much is in it! argh! o well, that's what Dearka was looking at!) "Umm dude,"

"Not right now Dearka, let me see what's wrong with this thing..." Kira continued to turn the key, and pressing buttons he wasn't supposed to, the car began to screech. "Umm," Dearka continued..._how dumb could this guy get? The car's out of gas! _Finally Dearka managed to blurt it out, "KIRA THE CAR'S OUT OF GAS!"

At last, Kira reacted, "oh...sorry." Kira turned red of embarrassment. He stopped turning the key and leaned back on the seat, "what are we going to do now?" Dearka grinned _you're in luck today Kira_, and looked at the motorcycle beside them, "up for a ride on my wheels?" Kira nodded, "whatever it takes to get to Cagalli,"

Dearka put on the helmet next to his motorcycle, where he always put it and handed one to Kira. Dearka handed the keys to Kira, "here you know how to drive right?" Kira shook his head. "Well, that's too bad, get ready for a bumpy ride!" Dearka smiled and hopped onto his motorcycle. "Hop on!" Kira nodded and went on to the motorcycle...he couldn't find his balance until...he erm…put his arms around Dearka's waist. _That was an accident...now Dearka's gonna think I'm gay..._Kira quickly let go and fell down rubbing his head. "Hey man, no worries, just hold on to my waist, no seatbelts anywayz." Kira smiled, "great 'cause I was beginning to think that you we're thinking I was..."

Dearka smiled, "no worries man, I know when a guy's gay." Dearka thought about Yzak, _come to think of it I think that Yzak is gay. That would explain why he's such a momma's boy and why he wore that Barbie apron yesterday. _Kira hopped onto the motorcycle once again and this time held on to the bottom of the seat, he also thought about Yzak_…now that's a gay guy._ Dearka turned his head around, "ready?"

"Ready." Dearka started the engine and they drove off out of the basement. Dearka took the exit to the freeway and they were on their way to…well umm...Dearka didn't really know. "Where exactly are we going?" Dearka screamed loud enough for Kira to hear. "Umm..To the PLANTS Studio..?"

"WHAT! Man, that's gonna take a few hours..."

_STUDIO..._

Fllay lay in her bed, clutching her pillow tightly. She woke up from the sound of Miriallia's voice talking to someone on the phone. _Huh? Where am I? What happened? _She got up from her bed, and looked at the time on her radio clock.1: 01_ am! _Fllay sat still on her bed when she glanced over at her open door, where Miriallia was standing. "So Fllay…could you explain what happened with you and Athrun yesterday?" Fllay didn't answer but Miriallia continued, "Lacus told me what happened, but I guess you just had too many drinks..." Fllay didn't answer or listen to Miriallia. Then she remembered, _Athrun and me…I was...I don't remember! Argh my head hurts!_ "Mir, I'm tired, lets get some more sleep the second episode is today!"

_Meanwhile..._

After 3 hours…of intense driving and asking directions, they made it to the STUDIO, it was around 4:03 a.m. "Finally," Kira sighed looking at his watch, I hope we're on time." Dearka smiled as he parked the cycle, "ya that took forever." Kira looked around eyeing the building, "this place is huge, I wonder if we can find Cagalli..." They heard two voices coming their way.

"Cagalli! Wait! How do you know this brother of yours is going to come!" Lacus screamed. She was out of breath by chasing Cagalli out of the room. "I know he's here somewhere, he said he'd be here!" Cagalli looked around and finally she saw two guys in helmets near a motorcycle. Kira looked up and saw a blonde girl run up to him, her face was a bit blurry..._I really need to get my eyes checked! _The blonde girl tackled him and shouted his name coolly, "KIRA!"

"Whoa!" he stumbled back a bit losing his balance, but found it again. Finally he could see her face clearer, "Cagalli." _Oww that hurts..._ A girl in pink hair came running up to them. _Who's that...wait a sec.._

_--Flash back--_

_"This is Lacus Clyne," the host pointed to a girl with pink hair._

_--End--_

He blushed, do to the fact that it was the pink headed girl he took liking to. She smiled at him, "hi." Kira blushed again and nodded as he helped himself and Cagalli get up from the tackle. Dearka smiled at the scene, "so, Kira is that you're sister? The one that mysteriously tackled you?" Kira smiled at his sister and punched her lightly, "yup, this is her."

Lacus chuckled, "come on Cagalli, lets get you in side." She looked at Dearka and Kira, but mostly at Kira. "You are her brother right?" Kira blushed and nodded. Dearka rolled his eyes and nudged him, "enough with the blushing and ask if we could go inside the building…its damn cold out here! And I'm in my pj's!" Kira chuckled softly, "yes I'm her brother, can we come inside?" Lacus nodded and smiled at him. Lacus and Cagalli led the two boys into their room for a seat. Everyone was silent until Dearka fake coughed. "Umm, so, you're the famous Cagalli, that Kira's been talking about?"

Cagalli glared at the blonde/ tanned skin guy. "Ya, I guess..."

Lacus also spoke up, to start a conversation, "So you're the famous Kira, Cagalli's been talking about you all the time!" Cagalli lit up and punched Lacus lightly. "Hey...shut up, not always!" Lacus smiled, "I'm going to get some tea…" Cagalli nodded and was about to talk when… someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get that," Cagalli got up and opened the door, it was Athrun. She couldn't help but feel the pain taking over her chest once again and this time even worse than before. Cagalli was about to close the door on him but Kira was coming her way. "Hey Cagalli who's tha--" his voice trailed off and smiled. "Hey Athrun, long time no see!." Cagalli glared at her brother, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

_What is Kira doing! He knows I'm mad at this selfish, unsanitary, useless, bas---_Kira cut off Cagalli's thoughts and led her and Athrun to the sitting room where, Dearka and Lacus were chatting. "Hi, Athrun," Lacus whispered as she sipped her tea. All of a sudden the whole room became quiet. "So Athrun, umm...are you guys filming today?" Dearka managed to break the silence once again.

Athrun shrugged his shoulders, "we'll be filming later on today...its only around 4 a.m. the morning!" Cagalli nodded her head, so did Lacus. Lacus sighed to break the silence that kept attacking them, "You know I can't believe we managed to be up this early, I usually wake up around 10:00a.m"

Athrun so badly wanted to prove to Cagalli that he had no intentions of hurting her, well that's if she was actually hurt. Cagalli felt the burning pain in her chest again and glared at Athrun.

"Cagalli, umm..." Athrun spoke up with hesitation, he was kinda scared of her glare but proceeded. "You know...the other day. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, that was surely not planned to happen." _wait a sec. do I sound like I'm taking all the blame?_

Cagalli was still glaring at him. _Lame explanation... _"So what! You actually expect me to believe that!"_ For some reason I have no idea why I'm mad at him...is it because he was with Fllay?_

Kira sweat dropped, so did Dearka and Lacus... _he's forgiven alright...that's the way Cagalli usually does it..._

Cagalli's glare finally wore off, "this is stupid...I don't really care about what happened yesterday!" she said aloud.

Kira and Dearka were puzzled and managed to say something at the same time, "what happened yesterday?" Lacus sighed, "it's a long story you don't want to know, trust me."

"You don't?" Athrun teased and smiled looking at Cagalli with a puppy dogface. Cagalli punched his shoulder, "I don't like you idiot!"

Kira and Lacus chuckled at the same time...even blushing at the same time..

Everyone burst out into laughter.

Dearka sighed and muttered loud enough for Kira to hear him, "your sister is totally falling' for Athrun. It's written all over her face!" Kira smiled at Dearka's words.

Athrun got up from his seat, "well, I'm tired I'm going to get some sleep. See you at the filming."

"Ya, us too." Kira looked over at Cagalli, "we're going to get home, Dearka and I need a good sleep so that we could focus on watching the new episode later on." Cagalli smiled at her brother and nodded. "Ok, take care." Lacus waved bye to Kira and Dearka, as she led them out the door.

Cagalli sighed, _at least that's over with..._"Hey Lacus let's get some sleep!" Lacus nodded and went into her own room, leaving Cagalli on the couch. It was turning 4:20a.m., 20 minutes of apologizing. She gazed into the ceiling and slowly closed her eyes.

_8 hours later..._

"Cagalli wake up, wake up!" Lacus was screaming from the kitchen and making brunch at the same time, it was 12:20pm and already too late too have breakfasts. "Cagalli for the last time wake up!" Cagalli finally heard her voice and managed to get up..at least half awake, dragging herself into the kitchen. "Sorry Lacus, I guess we slept late." _I just can't believe we stayed up 'till 4! And..what was that burning pain? O well, I guess it was heartburn or something. _"Well, Cagalli, we did sleep late, but lets worry about today's filming and eating a proper meal." Cagalli chuckled, "anything made by you will taste good, you're a natural chef." "Why, thank you," Lacus did a curtsy while holding the frying pan in the other hand.

_ARCHANGEL ACADEMY_

Kira was on the couch sleeping heavily, tossing and turning...until.. "OOF!" He woke up on the ground rubbing his head, "this morning sucks..." Turning on the t.v he went to get some breakfast, finding Dearka in the kitchen...eating. "D-Dearka what are you doing here?" Dearka had some corn flakes in his mouth while he answered, "wrell i's dechided, (gulp), to stay here for the night since Yzak wouldn't let me in the dorm." Kira rolled his eyes, "ya sure, you can stay." Then they heard someone knock on the door..umm more like pound... Dearka hid under the table knowing whom it was. Kira ran to open the door, "Hi--Yzak..."

"Where's Dearka! That fool!" Kira looked at his door, it had a huge deep mark in it...(a/n: umm..Yzak and anger management problems...?) Yzak let himself in and pushed Kira aside, "come out come out where ever you are! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE COWARD!" Dearka was still hiding under the table, _good thing Kira put a cover on this thing!_ Kira looked at Yzak's fuming red face, he sure looked scary... _I wonder what Dearka actually did to make him mad? _

"Umm...Yzak, (gulp) you may want to look under there," Kira pointed under the table...he just wanted to save himself from being yelled at. _Sorry Dearka but this is for your own good. _Dearka was shivering under the table _Kira blew off my cover!_, he crawled out from the other side so that Yzak couldn't see him (a/n: or so he thought)when... "Ha! Got you now!" Yzak pulled one of Dearka's legs. "I'll show you who the ass is really is!" Dearka cut loose from Yzak's grip and fake screamed running around the room, causing Yzak to take the closest hitting object...in this case the swifter wet jet. Yzak ran after him around the room. Kira sweat dropped in the background putting one index finger in the air, _can someone explain to me 'in small words' what's going on here?_ When Yzak finally caught up to screaming Dearka. "Wham! This is for calling me a princess!" One boo-boo popped out of Dearka's head. Kira laughed hysterically in the background _'princess?'._ Yzak turned his head all the way around..._creepy! o no o no! _"Wham! Shut up Yamato and watch!" Kira instantly kept quiet trying to hide his laughter with coughs.

Yzak smirked and went back to the hitting revenge... "WHAM! This is for calling me an ass, when you're the one who should have such a nickname!" 3 boo-boo's popped out of his head, and Dearka put up a white flag. (a/n: which magically came out of nowhere...) "No more please," Dearka whined and fell to the ground_ Yzak takes things so seriously..._. Kira backed away a little, just so that he wouldn't get hit again, the pain was throbbing. Dearka slowly turned around and with a weak grin he touched his throbbing boo-boos. "Satisfied?"

Yzak smirked and kissed the swifter wet jet, "very..." Kira took a step back once again, "I'll get the ice..."

_STUDIO_

Once again the studio was a hysterical place to be in, more action in this episode. "PLACES PEOPLE! I NEED YOU IN YOUR PLACES!" producer Waltfield was running around the room yet again, while everyone was dressing up. All the girls were ready for the next show, lined up, so was Athrun. The producer smiled and relaxed on his chair, ok everyone, "let's roll!"

(Shall I skip the theme song? YES!) The theme song played and there were some quick details on what happened yesterday. From introducing the girls and meeting the bachelor.

_SCHOOL_

Kira got the ice from the fridge and tossed one bag over to Dearka..or should I say 3. Then Kira remembered, "Hey Dearka, Yzak! Let's watch the next episode, it's on right now!" Yzak dropped the swifter and ran to Kira's sofa...hogging all the space, "did we miss it?" Dearka was still recovering from the throbbing bruises, "what did I miss?" he plopped onto the nearby chair, seeing three Kira's and 4 Yzak's. He probably groaned for at least the millionth time (Yzak shouldn't have hit him with the swifter...). "Nothing yet," was Kira's reply as he turned on the t.v. The show was just starting and the host was back.

_we now welcome you to the # 1 hit reality t.v show!_

"Welcome back everyone! I'm your host Shinn Asuka! But who cares right? Let's get on with the show!" The camera followed Shinn into the house where the girls were chatting. "Hi ladies!" The girls looked at him and smiled (I guess u can say at the same time). "Today is a great day for you guys, you're all going to the famous club in the PLANTS with Athrun. Fllay squealed, "O ya! We get to go to Flames!" Cagalli looked at Lacus with a puzzled look, "flames?" Shinn overheard her conversation, "Yes people they will be going to FLAMES! And it's going to be a hot hot night! So get ready!"

The girls went into their rooms to get ready, (hidden camera conversations!)

"Wow, we get to go to flames!" Fllay squealed for the hundredth time, while Gabriella and Louise jumped up and down!"

"Day 2 is actually getting better," Cagalli smirked as she picked out her clothes. She took out a pair of army pants and her favourite red shirt, along with a chain that Ahmed gave her a long time ago. "Say Cagalli," Miriallia came up to her looking at her chain, "who gave you that!" Lacus came along with the other girls who were also admiring her chain or should I say bling-bling (sorry that was lame) that had her the first letter of her name 'C'.

"Wow," said Lunamaria admiringly, "its so cute." Fllay pushed everyone aside, "Cagalli, where did you get that from?" Cagalli blushed, "umm from a special friend...? Back off guys, lets get ready!" Everyone sighed as they got changed. Meanwhile..

Athrun was waiting downstairs to surprise the girls, he had a load of flowers being delivered to each of them randomly.

Anyone who had the rose bouquet were safe, the rest who were given the dead flowers had a special surprise at the bar. The host was back, "so people who are watching, did you see that? Cagalli has a special someone! Who's going to get what flower!" The host went to the girls' room holding a bunch of flowers, one for each girl...but there were only 2 rose bouquets. "The girls have no idea what they're in for!" He knocked on the door. Cagalli got it, and smiled, "why hello Shinny!" The camera took a shot at Shinn's face when Cagalli said that. All the girls got into a line...orderliness, and wondered what was going to happen next. "Hi ladies, today Athrun has decided to send you some flowers, there are 2 rose bouquets and the rest..well umm there are 5 dead flowers." Gabriella lit up when she heard 'bouquet' and so did Louise, they were always doing the same thing. Cagalli muttered something to Lacus and the camera seemed to pick it up, the words weren't clear so there were captions. (Obviously Cagalli had no idea they were getting it on tape.) "So Lacus, guess what, I want the dead one..."

_Kira was at home watching screaming at the television set, "Cagalli you don't want such a bouquet!"_

_"She's just stupid," Yzak smirked, while Kira clenched his fists, but Yzak waved a finger at him, and pointed at the swifter wet jet. Kira instantly became quiet, while Dearka laughed with pain...I guess the bruises were still throbbing._

Shinn faced the girls, "Ok I'll give out you're bouquets, they're wrapped so you don't actually know what you get until everyone gets theirs!" One by one Shinn gave them the flowers, making each girl worry, well except for Cagalli, the camera had full attention on her face. "Now ladies, open the wrappings!" The girls opened their wrappings with haste...especially Fllay. Only 2 people got the rose bouquets...they were...

"O my God O my God!" Fllay screamed with joy, "I got the roses!" Everyone turned to her and Lunamaria also shouted with joy. "I got them too, I got them too!" Cagalli smirked, "I got just what I wanted." Shinn interrupted her, "or so you think Cagalli, or so you think." Lacus frowned at her bouquet, "these are terribly ugly flowers." "Well duh!" Miriallia screamed, she was really pissed, "they're dead!"

GIRLS ON CAMERA ALONE:

Cagalli stepped into the box, where she had a conversation with the camera. "Well looky here! I got just what I wanted! I don't want to Athrun's partner anywayz…to tell you the truth...ha!"

Miriallia stepped into the box after Cagalli: "Ok, look, I got the ugly DEAD FLOWERS!" (You can say she emphasized those words) _Dearka was at home thinking, "you deserve better baby..." Kira and Yzak had puzzled looks on their faces, "baby?"_ O ya, my best friend and this magenta head got the roses! And I'm left with this!" Miriallia threw her flowers at the camera.

Next was Louisa: "Well I don't really care, but I don't get why Athrun only bought 2 rose bouquets!"

Athrun: "Actually people out there, I have no idea why they just gave me 2 rose bouquets.."

Then Gabriella came on..."you know what? I think I'm happy I got these...maybe this means good news!"

Lacus: "These flowers are ugly but, I thank Athrun for his UNTHOUGHTFUL GIFT!" _Ya Athrun! How UN-thoughtful of you! --thought Kira._

Lastly Fllay and Lunamaria: They shared an evil laugh together in the box. "Who cares right we got the roses! WE got the roses!"

ON THE WAY TO THE BAR

All the girls got into the car with Athrun,

"So girls, what did you think about the flowers?" (Note Athrun had noooo idea they put into 2 categories)

"I thought they were lovely!" screamed Lacus...'not!'

Cagalli laughed, the trip was silent.

AT THE FLAMES!

Wild music played in the background, dancers and partying. They found a table with a note on it, Athrun grabbed the note and read it aloud. "Ok guys, it says here that all the people who received the rose bouquets sit here with me while all the others get on the stage!"

Shinn smiled and led the 5 'unlucky' girls to the stage, while Fllay and Lunamaria stayed beside Athrun.

PERSONAL OPINIONS (shall we?)

Cagalli: "When Shinn led us to the stage, I was like, holy--- but then like maybe this might not be so bad."

Lacus: "Ooh! A talent show!"

Gabriella: "I've got the butterflies...I think I'm going to be... (Gabriella barfed all over the camera guy)

Louise: "Gabriella just barfed...I think I'm going to be...(she also...barfed on the cameraman) poor guy...

Miriallia: "Ok I didn't want to go in that box, because eww, 2 people just barfed in there! (She pointed fingers at Gabriella and Louise)

STAGE SURPRISE

Shinn went on the stage with the 5 girls. "Ok people in the Flames bar! Get ready for a special treat!" Shinn gave them special envelopes that he told the girls to read in front of everyone. It was Lacus first and everyone cheered. Fllay cuddled closer to Athrun, so did Lunamaria. Lacus opened her envelope not knowing what was in store; she read her paper aloud. "When I was 5, I shot photo's for playboy...(gulp) what! This is unsanitary!" Everyone booed her off the stage and she ripped the paper into shreds. Cagalli felt sorry for her friend and clenched her fists, looking at her own mysterious package. She was next. Cagalli went to the microphone, and ripped her package open, heart pumping, sweat fell down her face. Athrun waved hi as she coughed into the microphone. "Lets see, I am currently dating a special friend and I have cheated on 2...(gulp) guys so far? WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS SO NOT TRUE!" _Kira, Dearka and Yzak smacked their own foreheads. _Everyone in the FLAMES bar booed her off. O and did Cagalli ever run off the stage, punching Shinn. "WHERE DID U GET THAT INFO FROM!" The cameramen got a close up on her face, fuming red, but quickly turned away to see the other girls. Next was Gabriella and Louise, together as always, "WE ARE PROFESSIONAL---WHAT!" They didn't say the ending because it was whisper whisper: prostitutes. Once again people booed them off. Finally the last surprise secret, Miriallia: "I--I---I watch Barney...I WATCH WHAT!" Everybody laughed, so did..."FLLAY!" After the special surprises the girls went back to the bachelor house. The 5 girls who got humiliated didn't say anything when they got back. They went straight to sleep while Fllay and Lunamaria went to the hot tub with Athrun. (Some hidden conversation shall we?)

"Well the Flames thing was..interesting?" Athrun started the conversation while Fllay got the wine. "I shall propose a toast, to us,"

"to us," Lunamaria smiled so did Athrun who sunk into the hot tub with fear, as the girls shouldI say seduced him. **_aaaaaaaaaaaaah!_**

_**I wonder what Cagalli and the others are doing...**_

" Cagalli! I'm so embarrassed!" Lacus nuzzled her head into her pillow. "Argh I am so mad!" Cagalli glared at the camera causing the camera man to back away just a little bit but Cagalli caught up with him and...WHAM! The cameraman fell back and Cagalli took the camera into her own hands. "Lets get some juicy revenge girls, some juicy revenge." All the girls assembled together. (Mr. Waltfield was surprise but let them continue without the script because it was more interesting) "Hey girls and guys out there, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha, and we're going to do a little spying tomorrow, good night! This is episode two!" The girls laughed in the background, which could be heard by Athrun, Luna and Fllay outside. "What's up with them?" cried Fllay. **_This sounds bad...real bad..._**

"Now guys," Shinn ended, "This is episode 2 as Cagalli said, they're taking filming into their own hands!"

"AND CUT!" cried Mr. Waltfield. "YOU GIRLS HAVE OUTDONE YOURSELVES ONCE AGAIN!" He smiled ever so proudly.

Lacus, Miriallia, Gabriella, Louise and Cagalli, smirked in unison, "Boy do we have plans..."

**A/n: DUN DUN DUN! LOL... sorry...I'm so tired and...umm..the piano remember! so plz send me ideas I shall thank you and give u all the credit..well at least 15...just kidding I want to thank u for ur reviews. I'm sorry if I made this chapter boring, I'M SOOO SORRY!**

**cottoncandy411**


	6. Hellooo Conscience and Akari

A/n: Hey guys I'm back! Thank-you for waiting ever so patiently… guess what I got second place in the piano competition thank you my beloved reviewers! I LOVE U! Anyway, I'll be writing this next part to it, I hope u like it. LOL! 6106 words!

Talking: "…"

Thoughts/Flashbacks: _italic_

Athrun thoughts/ Cagalli's conscience: italic bold

**To my reviewers: **

**Crazy-Destiny, Ritachi, IYGU, Cagalli Yula Attha, Susan, Asga, Riley Mayori, Aikoo, Kira Freedom, Heaven Goddess and most of all MICHIYO HIKARI! I'd also like to thank those who supported me in the other chapters. I can't thank-you enough!**

**THANK YOU 4 UR REVIEW AND SUPPORT! ☺**

Chapter 6: Hellooo **_Conscience and Akari_**

_"Now guys," Shinn ended, "This is episode 2 as Cagalli said, they're taking filming into their own hands!"_

_"AND CUT!" cried Mr. Waltfield. "YOU GIRLS HAVE OUTDONE YOURSELVES ONCE AGAIN!" He smiled ever so proudly._

_Lacus, Miriallia, Gabriella, Louise and Cagalli, smirked in unison, "Boy do we have plans..."_

Athrun quickly went out of the hot tub when the producer said cut, he felt really awkward around those girls they were so…seductive? He found the other girls with the producer laughing. Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia, Gabriella and Louise ripped their scripts into shreds and all you could see was a huge heap of paper. As he went closer to the group there was silence, then a laugh that came from Cagalli. "Why Athrun, what a surprise, you have no idea what just happened!" His brow furrowed and he scratched his head in thought, "what?"

Lacus and the other girls giggled, "were taking the film into our own hands!" The producer sighed looking at his watch, "okay ladies, make sure to get some rest tomorrow is another filming day. Rose Ceremony and all, girl style, without the script!" Luna and Fllay came out of the hot tub dripping wet and also went to see what the commotion was. As they came closer to the group Athrun clutched Cagalli's arm lightly, making her nudge him. "Let me go you stupid jerk!" she muttered, although she started to blush a bit. He pointed at Luna and Fllay, then she understood why and let out a laugh.

"Hey Mir!" Fllay asked walking side by side with Luna. "What did you do with our script?"

Then it came back to Cagalli, _DAY 5: ATHRUN MAKES OUT WITH CAGALLI. So that means…I don't get to! Well I don't care right? **Too bad soo sad**_

Lacus looked at her and smiled, "don't worry our script is going to be wonderful!" Cagalli's brow furrowed and she let out yet another laugh, "wonderful?" _**that's right Cagalli, she said 'wonderful, now get over it' **umm who are you? For a second there, I thought it was only my mind and me. **I am your mind stupid! **_Lacus nodded like an obedient servant, while Fllay was still asking stupid questions.

"Miriallia! Tell me what's going on here!" Luna nodded furiously behind her taking out her script. The producer smiled, "Cagalli and the others are making a new script, so you'll have to follow along." Fllay and Luna were in shock and stomped up to their rooms while Luna hollered, "just don't do anything evil!" Since Athrun let go of her, she felt a lot better. _Well I kinda liked it…wait no! Stop thinking!_

_**Why?**_

_Who the hell are you!_

_**Your conscience dummy, now would you listen to me!**_

_No!_

Yes! No! 

_Yes! Ok stop with the childish acting Cagalli and listen to me for once, I am part of your mind. Although I wish I wasn't._

What do you mean you wish you weren't! 

Every one stared at Cagalli, who forgot the crowd that was in front of her. She was talking to herself, how embarrassing. Everyone looked at her as she jested her hands and stomped her feet and looked up in the air.

_**Cagalli, Cagalli, looks like you've attracted a crowd…**_

_What? What do you mean? _Lacus and Miriallia shook Cagalli as she woke up out of her confusion. "Huh?" Cagalli looked up and was in the middle of a shaking dance with Mir and Lacus. "You zoned out," Gabriella sighed and sat down on a near-by chair. "I guess we'll have to make the script later on today." Athrun nodded and walked towards Cagalli, "I think you girls deserve a rest." Lacus yawned and nodded, "yes of course, we all do."

ARCHANGEL ACADEMY 

Kira sighed as he got up and turned off the television set. Yzak and Dearka fell asleep on the couch, snoring like pigs. His sitting room was a mess. Popcorn, chocolate cake and KFC chicken were scattered all over the floor. Sighing once again he plopped onto his bed and took out his cell phone. _What are you doing Cagalli?_ He sent her a text message and smiled looking out the window, zoning out into his thoughts. _Classes are starting again the day after tomorrow._

_STUDIO  
_

Cagalli received the text message when she felt a vibration in her pocket. Groaning she took out her cell to see whom it was text messaging her. When she saw the name, she was instantly filled with energy and ready to reply.

K.Y: wats up? 

A huge grin took over her face as Lacus entered her room holding a tray of soft drinks. "Cagalli, what are you doing?" Cagalli turned around and grinned at Lacus, "talking to Kira, you want to see?" Lacus smiled and went over to Cagalli who lay on the bed, "ok." With excitement in her fingers, Cagalli replied her brother.

Im-oldr: nuthin really, tlkin to u and Lacus

K.Y: rly? Cool

I'm-oldr: yes it is. Well y did u text me?

K.Y: just checking my lil' sis

I'm-oldr: I'm the oldest!

K.Y: ok ok ok

I'm-oldr: well c ya around

K.Y: ya byee lil' sis.

But before Cagalli could correct him, Kira had already turned off his cell. Lacus smiled, "is Kira that brunette boy?" Cagalli laughed and smiled, "yes, that's him…why do you ask?" "O nothing," Lacus flailed her arms in the air and blushed.

"Say…" Cagalli smirked and nudged Lacus lightly causing her to fall over on the bed, "do you like Kira?" Lacus turned bright pink and twirled a piece of her hair in circles, "erm…not really" Cagalli put away her cell phone and grabbed a soft drink from her tray, "sure you don't Lacus, sure." The script they were making was for Day 3. Cagalli zoned out again, leaving Lacus alone with the soft drinks.

_I wonder what we can do for the script…**Ha! You're thinking about parts with you and Athrun? **No! And who said you were invited? **I always am. **Whatever, so tell me…mind what do you want to do?_

Lacus was once again shaking the zoned out Cagalli. "Cagalli wake up wake up!" Finally the zoned out girl managed to snap out of her thoughts and slip right back into reality. "I got to stop doing that…don't I" Lacus nodded furiously and gave her a notebook and pen, "here we'll need these for the script, I'll call the rest of the girls.

But there was no need for that; the girls were already waiting outside the door, along with Athrun, Luna and Fllay. "Lacus get the door, there are voices" Cagalli hollered from the room resting her head on her soft pillow. "OK!" Lacus ran to the door and opened it letting the bunch in. "So," asked Fllay, "can we come too, like, we're in the script so we better know what's happening." Luna nodded as she stepped inside, one after another they went into the room where Cagalli was. "Oh, hi guys---" she looked around to see Athrun, Luna and Fllay. She groaned and tapped Lacus on the shoulder, "what are they doing here?" Muttering she continued the meeting.

"So people, we're doing the script right? Well my idea is to have times when we're alone with Athrun for this episode, 15 minutes to get to know each other or less.

Gabriella stopped her and spoke aloud, "so its like alone time?" Cagalli nodded, "It'll be more interesting, we'll get to know each other before the elimination." Luna turned pale and raised her hand, "elimination?" Cagalli nodded once again, "yes there will be an elimination so let me continue!" Miriallia budged in, "who made you the leader?" Cagalli glared at her and Miriallia kept quiet. "So as I was saying," but Cagalli was stopped yet again. Athrun budged in and smiled, "I think we should take turns giving out our ideas." Cagalli's face turned red, no one was listening she was about to begin when Lacus budged in… making Cagalli zone out again. _**I guess you can't handle them as well as you thought you would. **O shut up; I have to work with the whole group, even if they didn't listen to what I said! **Ya, and Athrun's looking at you funny again… hahaha.**_

"I think we should have special surprises and games! Also the producer said to add a rose ceremony and elimination round, as Cagalli had said before. 3 girls from our squad will be removed, ok? Also, it is Athrun's choice in which whom he shall be removing."

The girls nodded, everyone seemed to be following Lacus' polite leadership. Cagalli snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone twist her skin. It was Athrun; he pinched her just so that she could react. Cagalli cried out in pain, "OUCH! What did you do that for!" Athrun waved and grinned pathetically, "you keep on drifting off somewhere, what's wrong with you?" _**Ya, what is wrong with you? **What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU should be the question, and STOP TALKING TO ME! **Fine, but you'll miss me, and you'll come crying for my help.**_ Finally the conscience voice left and Cagalli was back to her normal self. Everyone stared at her in amazement as she continued, "as for the secret parts, Lacus, Mir, Gabs, Louise and I will be planning them. Nothing too evil, but humorous at the same time. Or at least try to be humorous, k?" The girls nodded and let her proceed. "Any questions dork brains?" Fllay put up her hand, "I just don't want to be eliminated on the 3rd round, and what's the ceremony thing?"

Cagalli shook her head and sighed, "I don't know, we'll just wait and see."

Lacus and Cagalli quickly led the group out of their room and went straight to sleep.

(A/n: Remember their episode just ended a few hours back so its night now. Also as Kira mentioned, they're going back to classes soon.)

NEXT DAY… 

The sun wasn't out today, it was Friday, and just like the weatherman said, it would rain. Lacus and Cagalli woke up from the sound of lightning as it rung in their ears. "Argh! Why does it have to rain!" Cagalli turned over in bed and put her pillow over her ears. Lacus groaned as well pulling the sheets closer for warmth.

ARCHANGEL ACADEMY 

Yzak and Dearka were still sleeping on the couch, well umm let me describe the scene for you. The pieces of popcorn, chocolate and KFC chicken were still accompanying the area. Yzak was sleeping heavily with the KFC bucket on his head while half of Dearka's body was actually on the couch, the rest was on the floor, head first. Kira walked into the room, noticing that his friends hadn't left from the night before, sighing he went to get the vacuum. As he walked to the closet he heard a voice outside the door.

"Can't you just leave me alone!" the voice screamed and he heard another voice with it. "Why should I? I'm here for the money right? Now give it! Hand it over!" Kira put his ear close to the door. "Aaaah!" the voice screamed and Kira flung the door open, creating silence. "What's going on here? You're fellow classmates are trying to get some rest!" Kira looked over at the two people; a man in black surrounded the other person who had silver hair and blue eyes that were tearing up. "None of your business!" Kira's mouth flung open looking at the other person, violet eyes met blue and then he remembered, "Ak-Akari? Is that you? What are you doing here this is a boys institute!"

_Akari was the first girl he had ever met, but it was only 'till this day that he even thought about her or remembered her._

_Flashback---_

_"Help me!" a voice, cried from the other side of the door of their apartment. The 10-yr. old Kira had awoken from the noise and woke up Cagalli who was sleeping at the top of the bunk bed. "Cagalli wake up, someone's in trouble!" Cagalli whined and turned over, "ok, ok I'll get up." They raced out of the apartment finding a girl who was lying right across from them, tear strained. Cagalli and Kira ran to the girl's aid and brought her up as she coughed out blood, there was a dagger mark in her stomach. "You'll be ok," said Kira having fear for someone he did not even know. Caridad Yamato looked out the door...and "Haruma! The door is open! Where are the kids?" Caridad and Haruma rushed outside finding their kids with a wounded girl, "call 911 mommy, quick!"_

_End—_

The silver headed girl pulled away from the other man and collapsed on the floor her hands at her face. "I have nowhere to go," she sobbed and reached out for a suitcase near her door. "Here, take the damn money!" she slid it across the floor while the man ran after it, finally leaving her alone. She broke out into tears and just sat there waiting for something to happen.

Yzak had awoken and was behind Kira, "what's the commotion?" He looked at the silver-headed person. "Why's that guy crying?" Kira clenched his fists, brought Akari into their room who explained everything.

Studio 

Cagalli was awaken by the sound of thunder yet again, the morning was a drag. She got up and went into the kitchen, taking out a water bottle from the fridge. Lacus also woke up and rubbed her eyes, focusing her attention to the cloudy skies that were crying. Cagalli came into the room again with another text message on her cell.

K.Y: call me 

She smiled and got changed, _I'll call him later, and I'm so glad I got rid of that other voice. **What voice? Argh! **Argh I thought I got rid of you! **I thought I got rid of you! **_The voice imitated, it was getting on Cagalli's nerves (even the author's).

5 hours later there was a knock on their door; Cagalli and Lacus were eating Macdonald's in the kitchen. Cagalli got up and opened the door; there was a string of lettuce hanging from her green shirt while she held her cheeseburger in the other hand. Fllay stood there in the doorway with Miriallia and the rest of the girls, "we have a show to film, not get your butts moving!" Cagalli took a bite into her cheeseburger as Lacus approached her, "we're so sorry guys, we forgot, go on before us, we'll follow along." Fllay and the others headed towards the film room and Cagalli and Lacus followed, finishing up their lunch.

Everything was different when they went into the room, new lights, new rooms and no script from the producer! Mr. Waltfield waved from a near by Gazebo and sat down on one of the chairs beside Athrun, who was enjoying an ice cappuccino. This was great a producer with no stress. Cagalli and the others waved back and went into the change rooms to 'freshen' up. Cagalli put on the usual, baggy T-shirt and jeans; the other girls did the same, it was supposed to be casual.

"Attention everyone! Proceed to the main room, where we will start the camera! Shinn Asuka! Report to main room immediately!"

The girls rushed out of the rooms as the show started. Theme song and all, the beginning was different though. Shinn Asuka appeared on camera.

"Hey everyone! This is Day 3 of for love or for money!" (Clapping and wooing could be heard from the background)

ARCHANGEL ACADEMY 

Kira looked at Akari with awe, as she told her story. "Well, I came here because my father and mother died. I was in the care of that lunatic who only wanted the money. So I came here, and cut up all my hair to enter this boy institution, but he followed me. Now I don't know what to do."

Yzak smirked at her plans, "if I were you I would've kicked that guys ass, you just let him take all the moolah." Dearka finally woke up from his sleep and landed on the KFC bucket that Yzak threw off his head. "Who's the new guy?" Finally Kira remembered the show, "man it's starting turn on the TV!"

Akari looked up at him in confusion, what's starting?" Yzak threw a tennis ball at the power button and the TV turned on, still on the same channel.

Kira pushed the mess aside and the foursome sat down on the couch, since it was squishy, Akari squished in beside Yzak, making him feel uneasy. "Can't you sit on the floor or something?" He growled at her making her blush because her hand was on his leg (because of the tightness) "Shut up everyone!" cried Dearka and focused his eyes on the screen. "Next time," Yzak growled, "buy a bigger sofa!" The program was still starting, Day 3, Shinn was featured on the screen.

"The girls have no need for this anymore," Asuka tossed the script in the air making it land and crash on glass. "Time for the show Cagalli!" Cagalli jumped out of nowhere holding a camera. "Hi dudes and dudettes welcome to exciting and fun Day 3!" She focused the camera towards the house and starting walking towards Athrun, who stood at the door. "Hi Athrun!" He waved and they went into the kitchen with the other girls. "Ok guys, we're going to have an exciting day. She focused the camera to the fax machine, "o look! There's something here." Lacus took out the sheet of paper and all the girls surrounded it, while Cagalli handed the camera to Athrun. "It says we're going to have to have," the girls squealed with joy while Cagalli crossed her arms, "SEPARATE TIMES WITH ATHRUN!"

"So what," sighed Cagalli, "its only 15 minutes…" **_but you want that 15 minutes…don't you…_**

Everyone got ready and dressed up.

Talk and spy

All the girls went into their rooms dressing up for their times alone with Athrun. Cagalli slipped a pair of boxers over her underwear and a knee length skirt. Fllay looked over and saw Cagalli, "Cagalli, you wear boxers?" Everyone looked at her and she turned red. _Woah! Lol! Cagalli! So that's where my boxers went…Kira thought and scratched his head. Akari laughed so hard and accidentally put her head on Yzak's shoulder, making him blush like crazy._

"Umm, they were my ex-boyfriend's?" Lacus giggled and so did the rest of the girls. "Wait! Is this on tape!" Athrun peeped out of the door and grinned ever so pathetically, while Cagalli threw a book at his head, but it missed and closed the door shut. The girls burst out into a bursting fit of giggles and Cagalli collapsed onto her knees. "Tell me this isn't happening to me! Tell me this isn't on tape!" Athrun once again peeped through the door focusing on Cagalli, who was fuming bright red. "GET OUT GET OUT!" She pushed everyone out of the room and slammed the door shut. _**Ha! Don't you ever need me now? **No! And I thought I told you to go away! **Fine then…**_

She finally came out of the room, from the distance she could see Shinn and Mr. W laughing like maniacs while watching from the mini screen. Her friends were still laughing as they proceeded to the dinner table, but Athrun wasn't there, he was waiting in another room. Then Shinn finally entered the room, "as your host I am here to inform you that Athrun will be calling u in a few minutes. 3 girls will be eliminated in this round." The camera got close-ups of all their faces. Dun dun dun! Shinn continued, "over there on the tray consist meals, but not just ordinary ones. There are 3 disgusting ones, and 4 normal ones. And you guessed it! Anyone who receives a disgusting meal is the one Athrun has chosen to eliminate. First one with Athrun is…Fllay, you have 15 minutes…go!"

Fllay walked over to the door where Athrun was waiting and the others secretly tagged along, Miriallia hid in the bushes with the other girls and they had their camera's on. There they were Athrun and Fllay sitting together. "I hope she doesn't---"

"She going to—" Fllay sat on the whoopee cushion that Cagalli and Lacus safely tucked under the chair. The girls burst out into laughter, as did Athrun, while Fllay turned bright red. "That's ok," Athrun managed to say through coughing laughter, "it's just 'natural' gas!" Everyone burst out into laughter again. "So what are your hobbies?"

Fllay twirled a piece of her hair and paused for a moment, she leaned over her chair and brushed her lips against his, "this."

He blushed, and Cagalli once again felt a pain in her chest, just like before. When she came out of the room, the girls were still laughing at the incident, "your next Lacus."

Lacus entered the room with confidence, while Cagalli screamed "BONZAI!" The other cameramen followed Lacus to the room, because the girls weren't planning to spy on her, it was only necessary for Luna and Fllay.

GIRLS ON CAMERA ALONE with Athrun, along with scenes of ARCHANGEL ACADEMY

Cagalli: She entered the room blushing, "Ok guys I'll confess, I do wear boxers, but it's not like I wear them everyday, and they remind me of a special someone so I have to wear'em. Plus, I like bits of boyish style once in a while, right? _Right Cagalli, you just had to steal your big bro.'s boxers. _Cagalli felt like something was calling her younger than someone. She had some kind of feeling that Kira was the one, then she added, "And remember Kira, I'm OLDER!" **_yes u are yes u are..._**

Lacus entered the room, perfect lighting and background. She wore a nice casual purple dress that flowed to the end of her feet, and with her hair tied up like that, who wouldn't look so gorgeous. She smiled and stepped inside while Athrun let her in, Athrun kinda liked her too. **_She's so stunning and radiant… I think I should get to know her a little more. _**"So," said Lacus, "what do you plan to be?" Athrun looked up at her face, and gazed into her baby blue eyes. "I want to be a doctor, what are your hobbies?" She blushed a little and looked into his eyes, "I want to be a singer," He smiled at her and she sang a sentence for him.

"In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you, forgetting the past. And dreaming of you." He smiled at her and leaned closer to her face. The cameramen were getting everything; Cagalli had no idea what was going on. _Kira's heart shattered, please Athrun, don't kiss her… Akari slowly lay her head on Yzak's shoulder, feeling so hopeless romantic at the scene. She smells so good…Yzak thought and lay his head gently on hers, making her smile._

Fllay: "ha! I kissed him! And for sure I won't be the one getting eliminated! More like Gabriella, Louise and Luna!"

Yzak forgot that Akari's head was on his shoulder. Dearka looked at his friend and slapped him, "dude, your leaning on the guy," (Dearka still didn't know she was a girl because by the time she finished her story, Dearka was just waking up). "Yzak looked over at his shoulder and shrugged them still staring at the screen. Am I falling for this natural girl? He thought. Kira smiled, but still had a shock look on his face at the same time. 

Gabriella: Her eyes were puffy and she had a tissue box in front of her, sniff sniff "I can't believe 3 of us are going to be eliminated, what if I get separated from Louise?" sniff sniff

Lacus stopped Athrun, blushing. "Sorry, your voice was just beautiful…" _Cagalli would kill me for this… Lacus thought about it and scratched her head, _"I better get going, the other girls are waiting,"

Luna: "What's taking her so long, I want my turn to come up!"

Louise: "I'm jus afraid to lose Gabriella too, sniff sniff I have a 100 chance of being eliminated. She wiped her tears and went out of the booth waiting her turn for Athrun.

Lacus stepped out of the room and tapped Miriallia's shoulder, "your next."

One by one, Athrun talked to the girls, well at least tried to. Gabriella and Louise were to busy crying over being eliminated, while Luna tried to kiss him and Cagalli just talked about boxers the whole time…(sorry for skipping Cagalli's alone time…I promise there will be more of AxC soon!) Finally he thought it over.

Athrun went behind the camera to explain his feelings. "Right now, I have to choose 3 girls for elimination, and believe me, it's a really hard decision." The girls who were still at the table waited for their special surprise meals. Shinn smiled and served the first portions to the girls. "Cagalli, Athrun chose Alfredo pasta for you," Cagalli smiled in delight and sighed in relief. Asuka continued, "Luna, Athrun chose cheese covered squid and a hint of cockroach for you…" Luna screamed in disgust, she was eliminated.

Thoughts on camera):

Luna screamed for 2 minutes, making Akari wake up on Yzak's shoulder. Then she growled like one of those really hungry tigers and burst out into tears. "I don't even know why I joined this stupid thing… I mean, I'm…the perfect girl for anyone!" _you wish...thought Kira and sighed, laying his head back on the couch._

Athrun went on the camera: "I chose Luna, because I felt that she was way to wild for me, I like calm, patient and people with a hint of humor. We just didn't 'click'."

Shinn continued with the meals as Luna hugged the girls before leaving the studio.

Fllay: "I was like OMG! YESSS! She's finally out of the way!" (She laughed ever so evilly…even though she had hugged Luna so tight saying, "I'm going to miss you."

Shinn smiled at the next dish, "Caesar and Grilled Chicken Salad goes to Fllay," Fllay squealed with delight when she received her meal, giving Cagalli the glare that meant, "Ha! He chose me too, so buzz off!" Fllay turned around and quickly, Cagalli poured some saliva paste (do not ask me where she got that from, you could only imagine where) into her salad, giving Lacus and Miriallia thumbs up.**_ Has it ever occured to you that being evil is not nice? _**Cagalli ignored the voice and went on with the show...

Athrun smiled at the camera and once again he spoke his thoughts, "I just chose her, we all need a little evil in the world."

Shinn handed out the next dish, "One down, two more to go, this elimination dish goes to Gabriellia," He handed her a plate of rotten baloney and caramel gravy, she screamed at the sight of it and ran off, along with Louise who tried to catch up to her. "Well I guess Louise will not be seeing her elimination plate. Last dish goes to Miriallia, artichoke stuffed pasta." Miriallia smiled and received her plate with a grin from ear to ear. "So, the three girls were eliminated and all that's remaining are the 4 best friends, Lacus and Cagalli and Fllay and Miriallia!" Athrun entered the room, and everyone hugged him…even Cagalli. Finally the rose ceremony began, he had one rose, that would be given to the girl who made the greatest first impression.

Shinn gave him the rose as Athrun made his speech. _Akari smiled and waited for what would happen next…things were so exciting._

"So, You four are left, I'd like to say congrats. 4 girls left and 4 days more. So, I'd like to say that you've all made great impressions on me, even if I didn't want to be on this show, I'd like to give this rose to… Lacus Clyne." At that moment, Lacus went up to get the rose, and Cagalli's heart just started pumping like crazy. Fllay stomped out of the room while Miriallia chased after her, "Fllay wait! Be a good sport! Don't be like that!" A tear fell down Cagalli's face as she congratulated her best friend. Lacus always got everything before her. Lacus was perfect. _**Yes she is... but, don't worry, its just a show right? **I thought I told you to go away! **I'm here, so just listen, she's your best friend, just be happy that you're not the boy liking kinda girl anyway… **_"I AM!" Cagalli screamed because she didn't notice that she was talking to herself. All the viewers were confused. Athrun looked at her with a questioning face, "You're what?" Cagalli blushed furiously as Lacus patted her shoulder, "umm nothing." They parted their ways and laughed it off. Shinn Asuka went on once again, "So, this was Day 3, hope you had a blast watching, Day 4 tomorrow! Shinn Asuka signing off!"

The producer laughed and clapped his hands in the background, "Well done ladies, well done!" Luna, Gabriella and Louise came out of a special room and hugged everyone to say goodbye, they were eliminated in the show, so there was no use for them on it anymore. Cagalli sighed and wished that a miracle would happen.

ARCHANGEL ACADEMY 

Kira smiled at the show he was relieved that Lacus stopped the kiss, "My sisters so evil!" Dearka smirked and put his fingers through his hair, "ya, she is totally jealous." Yzak didn't say anything, he was just in shock because a girl was cuddling near him. "Get her off me!" he muttered. Dearka burst out in giggles (although that's kinda a girl thing) "That guy's a girl? Now this is hilarious!" Akari held onto him like a baby koala on a eucalyptus tree, sleeping soundly. Dearka laughed taking out his camera, "this is such a great moment!" He started snapping the camera at Yzak's very pissed face while Kira laughed hysterically in the background. "Why don't you just take her off of you yourself, you're strong right?" Yzak pulled her off and looked towards the side… swifter wet jet. He eyed Kira and Dearka while they gulped. Yzak smirked ever so evilly and ran for the swifter wet jet. "NOOOOO!" Dearka and Kira screamed in sync and ran for their lives, (chibi style… awwww!)

STUDIO 

Lacus and Cagalli returned to their room, "guy, I'm pooped!" Cagalli turned to Lacus and smiled, falling on her bed. She took off her boxers and put a new pair on...erm the one she sleeps with… the hearts, one that she bought a long time ago. "So," asked Lacus, "Do you like wearing boxers?" Cagalli blushed and smiled, "ya, its like wearing shorts." Lacus smiled, "shorts eh? Well then if it feels like wearing shorts, I dare you to walk out into the hallway and knock on Athrun's door." Cagalli smirked, "you dare me?" Lacus smiled and giggled, "yes, now do it! Unless your too scared!" Cagalli fumed red, "that's it Lacus I shall walk through he hallway with confidence!" Cagalli forced herself through the door and started walking, Lacus watching her every step.

Meanwhile… Athrun was looking for his heart boxers, what a coincidence, Cagalli was coming his way…with a look alike. Cagalli ran for cover hiding behind trashcans and plants on the way to his room. _How embarrassing!_ Lacus laughed like a maniac, falling to the floor, but Cagalli ignored it, she was not going to let this dare down! As she got closer to Athrun's room, sweat poured down her face. Athrun was still busy looking for his favourite boxers when he heard a soft knock at the door. He quickly got the door, finding Cagalli...wearing his…

"Ca-Cagalli? Why are you wearing my boxers? What are you doing here? Like that?"

Athrun laughed pulling her into the room, "did you come here to return them?" Cagalli put her hands on her hips, "they're mine what the hell are you talking about!" They quickly went into debate,

No they aren't

Yes they are!

No they aren't!

YES!

NO!

YESS!

NOOOO! Finally Athrun gave up, fine you can keep my boxers then, Cagalli laughed and pointed under his bed, there was a neatly folded pair of his heart boxers. Athrun flamed red, "O Cagalli…I'm sorry…" Cagalli burst out into laughter, this was so not what she planned to happen. "This was just a dare Athrun, I didn't have any idea that you'd have the same boxers as me!" Athrun grinned pathetically and chased Cagalli out of his room, "let me get changed boxer princess!" Cagalli laughed and tackled the running Athrun, "boxer princess?" Athrun laughed. Lacus was still spying on Cagalli (soo not like her… but I think she should have a bit of fun!), she smiled, _they are the perfect couple…_

"So…" Athrun sighed and put his fingers through Cagalli's hair, "what's next?" Lacus ran into them and snapped a picture, "THIS!"

ARCHANGEL ACADEMY 

Kira and Dearka surrendered getting hit once again, this time 5 booboos all together. They whined and screamed and fell face first on the floor. Akari laughed at their playfulness and joined in tackling Yzak Joule down. It was so unexpected, they landed on top of each other, face to face…and Yzak made the first move, brushing his lips against hers. Kira and Dearka held their index fingers in the air, with their jaws dropping to the floor, _and I thought Yzak was gay… They both thought in unison and sank to their knees, seeing how hopeless romantic they were at the moment._

"Umm…thanks?" Akari got up from the tackle brushing her shoulders off. Yzak looked away, _what did I just do? _Dearka grinned and slapped Yzak's back, "we'll being seeing you at class tomorrow?" "Ya," said Akari grinning, "by the way, I'm Akari."

Dearka smiled, "late intro, but I'm Dearka and he's Yzak, see ya later!" As they parted their way out Akari plopped onto the sofa once more. Kira sat next to her, turning off the TV, this time with the remote. "So, you'll be taking classes with me?"

"I guess," replied the confuse Akari touching her lips.

STUDIO 

Cagalli and Lacus went back to their rooms and fell asleep in chat.

" So Cagalli, anyone that you're interested in?"

"Yup,"

"Who?" asked Lacus already knowing the answer.

Cagalli sighed and sang the theme song while Lacus joined in.

Get ready for a brand new day,

You will find true love.

Come into our arms and say,

Check out our personaliteahs...

O ya...

Give me your love and I'll be so true.

Choose me o hot one cause I'll be there for you.

No me! No me! NO me! Whatever!

Get ready for a brand new day,

You will find true love.

And with the script we say,

Watch For Love or For Money...

Today!

Cagalli and Lacus laughed hysterically through the night, this was yet another beginning of a fresh and new friendship. _I guess I'll have to call Kira later then... **Cagalli? **What?** I just want to say that I'm very proud of you.**_Cagalli laughed with her mind, and whispered, "thanks..." _I could get used to this... **I heard that... **whatever!_

**A/n: Hey guys! Thank you 4 your support. This was the 6th chappie! Thanks Michiyo and my other beloved reviewers (that I've mentioned at the top). I hope you liked it, and I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update…but I promise I'll do whatever it takes to give u the next chapters!**

**Salamat!**

**Cottoncandy411**


End file.
